total drama school of horror
by nachi123
Summary: En una escuela donde hay sucesos que nadie puede explicar, hay cuatros equipos de 10 concursantes quienes se internan en una búsqueda por el millón de dolares, y solo podrá haber un vencedor... ¿A que suena esto? Claro, a una idea trillada y desesperada por parte de Chris Maclean y la productora para ganar ranking (Temporada a partir de la culminación de la venganza de la isla)
1. ¡Y vuelve la tortura!

**Total Drama y sus múltiples secuelas no me pertenecen,**

**sino a sus respectivos autores... a quienes comienzo a detestar por poner tan mal a Courtney **

** Hago esto sin fines de lucro, salvo por los rewiew... pero bien, eso no me llena los bolsillos.**

**Tengo poseción de varios ocs en este fic, quien los robe... abstenganse a las consecuencias.**

**Sin mas que decir, el fic.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: ¡Y vuelve la tortura!**

Las casas de amarillo claro y techos rojos formaban una larga hilera, que proyectaba una sombra en el jardín trasero de las mismas. Y en una, que en vez de jardín, abarcaba todo el terreno una amplia piscina, se hallaban dos chicas sobre flotadores con forma de asiento, disfrutando del sol y de sus refrescos. Ambas chicas: Una gorda y blanca, y otra morena y delgada, reían y hablaban de chicos sin parar.

—Él era muy guapo, ¡Y tenía un trasero!

—Sí, fue tan sexy cuando hizo esas lagartijas en clases de deportes.

Ambas, como si estuvieran conectadas por un solo cerebro, comenzaron a reír tontamente.

—…¿Seguro que la necesitamos a ellas también? —preguntó una voz profunda y ronca. Su compañero, en proporción más pequeño, asintió, sacando unas hojas y mostrándoselas al sujeto. El hombre, cercano a los cincuenta, rodó los ojos, y salió de los matorrales de donde estaba escondido, teniendo con él, un saco— Odio este trabajo.

Se quejó mientras se acercaban al par de muchachas, donde una de ellas, Sadie, se dio cuenta demasiado tarde que estaban siendo acechadas.

—¡Oh, no. Katie! —gritó la chica blanca, abrazando a su amiga, que después de mirar raro a su amiga, giró la cabeza hacia donde ella estaba mirando, y se horrorizó también.

—¡No! —pero los gritos no sirvieron de nada, puesto que el chef ya las tenía dentro de un saco, y aun con sus gritos y todo, este se fue tranquilamente, silbando hasta un autobús, donde, debido al traqueteo de adentro, seguramente estaba abarrotado hasta el tope.

En ese instante, Chris Mclean salió de los arbustos, quitándose las hojas de su camisa, y sonriendo triunfal.

—¡Hola! Hemos tenido una larga pausa, ¿No les parece? —preguntó mirando a la cámara, mientras caminaba hacia el autobús— Pero ahora hemos venido por mas, con estos… ¿Cuántos son? ¡AH, sí! Cuarenta campistas que se intentaran matar una vez más entre sí, para obtener el preciado premio de ¡Un millón de dólares! ¿Cuarenta campistas le parece demasiado? A ellos también, pero para mí es más divertido —rió Chris y se sentó en el asiento de copiloto, mientras el chef encendía el motor y comenzaba a conducir— ¡Así que, Bienvenido a una nueva temporada de total drama!

Dicho eso, en cada una de las pantallas de los televisores donde se trasmitía el canal, comenzó el típico opnening, donde se podía ver en algunas escenas cortadas, como a Dawn conviviendo entre animales, a Ezequiel persiguiendo a Anne Marie, a Justin mirándose en el espejo, a Tyler haciendo rebotar un balón de baloncesto hasta que este le daba en la entrepierna, o a un alto y albino mirando con desafío a Mike. Para cuando terminó la canción, Chris ya estaba bajándose del autobús, con una sonrisa abrió la puerta de pasajeros, y de esta, cayeron todos los campistas que habían estado demasiado apretujados dentro.

—¿Cómo pasaron el viaje, viejos? —preguntó con su sonrisa de anfitrión.

—¡Maldito Mclean! Más te vale que expliques que está pasando, ¡YA! —exigió Eva, levantándose entre Alejandro y Leshowna, y acercándose a Chris con el puño levantando, hasta que el pelinegro puso frente a sus narices, dos gruesos contratos.

—Primero, tengo una orden para que no me hagan daño, y estos incluye a tooooodos —dijo, y tanto Jo, como Eva y Scott, tronaron los dedos, molestos— y segundo, sus padres firmaron para esta quinta temporada, y como solo tienen dieciséis años, no puedo hacer nada al respecto.

—Hola, ¿Y El allanamiento de morada? Es decir, ¡Me secuestraron cuando recién salía de la ducha! —exigió Heather.

—Repito: SUS PADRES FIRMARON PARA ESTO —le gritó Chris con un megáfono, que luego lanzó tras sus espaldas.

—Pero, mi madre después de haber visto el realitty, me dijo que nunca más me permitiría hacer una cosa como esta —opinó Cameron tímidamente. Chris sonrió.

—Es que claro, todos sus representantes dijeron que si al saber el tema de esta temporada— Chris comenzó a caminar hasta detenerse frente a una verja de metal, y extendió sus brazos— Chis, bienvenidos a DRAMA TOTAL…

—¿Tribus caníbales? ¿Tortura a los siglos XV? ¿Animales mutantes? Oh, esperen, ese tema ya lo vieron ellos —dijo Noah, señalando a los campistas de la venganza de la isla.

—…¡School of horror! —terminó Chris, frunciendo el ceño ante el comentario de Noah, y tras de él se abrió la reja dejando a la vista una gran y amplia escuela. De repente, Geoff se puso de rodillas y gritó.

—¡No! Porque la escuela ¿Por qué? —gimoteó hasta que se dio cuenta que sus demás compañeros le estaban viendo raro, así que se incorporó y tosió un poco— Eh, bueno, Se supone que seguíamos de vacaciones, ¿no?

—No después de cuatro temporadas, genio —rodó los ojos Harold— Aproximadamente, por cada cada temporada perdimos un mes y medio de clases, más un mes de intermedio entre temporada y temporada, sacando cuentas, eso sería...

—Exacto —cortó Chris al pelirrojo— y es por eso que llegue al acuerdo con sus padres, que si ustedes volvían a concursar, tendrían la oportunidad de graduarse.

—Un sha-momento, eso quiere decir que hay que… ¿Estudiar? —preguntó Lightning, asustado.

—Precisamente, pero no se preocupen: Como en todas las temporadas tienen que buscar sobrevivir como de costumbre, y más otras cosas, como la tarea obviamente— se encogió de hombros Chris— pero como eso no es divertido ni le interesa a los televidentes, le explicare eso luego y pasaremos a lo importante. Síganme, _estudiantes_.

Chris entró al colegio, y los otros de mala gana, lo siguieron.

—Oh, con que esto es una escuela. —dijo Ezequiel, asombrado por las instalaciones.

—Esto es la Escuela del drama, o escuela del horror, como prefieran llamarle —comenzó a decir Chris— en el piso de arriba están los salones, donde los puedo meter ahí cuando les toque algún tipo de desafío, se me dé la gana o me aburra y quiera divertirme con ustedes. Un piso más arriba está los dormitorios para los equipos que no ganen, y aquí… —Chris abrió una puerta donde dentro se hallaba un jacuzzi, una televisor de plasma con un x-box, sillas masajeadoras, baños de lodo, sauna, y demás.

—Fantástico —dijo Sam asombrado, viendo el x-box con amor nada sano, pero tan pronto cómo el estiró un pie para pasar dentro de la habitación, Chris cerró la puerta.

—Este, es el salón de los prefectos, que, como todos sabemos, siempre es la mejor sala de los colegios, después de la de dirección, que obviamente, es la mía —sonrió Chris señalándose, y luego a una lustrosa puerta de roble donde tenía una placa dorada que dictaba: "Director Chris Mclean". Siguieron el recorrido, viendo cada parte del colegio— También tenemos una piscina, una cancha de deportes y un campo al aire libre, y por supuesto la cafetería, con su amigo, el Chef Hachet.

En ese instante apareció el chef, con una redecilla para el cabello y detrás de la barra de alimentos, sirviendo una comida que parecía estar más viva que muerta. Siguieron caminando mientras Chris decía más cosas.

—Por aquí está el confesionario, que, por demandas por la invasión a la privacidad personal, en vez de un baño, esta vez será el cuarto de escobas del conserje —mencionó Chris, abriendo la puerta, donde de ella cayeron varias escobas y un tobo de metal. El pelinegro miró a los demás— Pregunta, ¿Quién será el primero en confesarse?... ¿Nadie?

—Obviamente nadie lo hará con todos nosotros aquí, Mclean —rodó sus ojos Gwen, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Bien, bien… sigamos —se quejó Chris. Este los guió hasta fuera del colegio y del campus, donde solamente estaba una avenida con el rayado peatonal y el típico letrero de "Precaución, estudiantes cerca"— y como en todas las temporadas, el equipo perdedor enviara a alguien a casa, en el… ¡Autobús escolar del terror!

En seguida llegó un autobús conducido por nadie, y se estacionó frente a los alumnos, abriendo sus puertas, de donde salió una neblina espesa, haciendo temblar a Cody, Brick y Dj.

—Y como ustedes solo son treinta y siete y no serían bien repartidos entre los equipos, tendrán que darle la bienvenida a… Melani —presentó Chris, y del autobús bajó una chica bajita y menuda, llevando una camisa amarilla de manga larga, una falda rosa que rozaba sus rodillas, una de ella con una bandita, medias largas blancas, y zapatos ortopédicos. Su cara, muy finita para los lentes de montura que llevaba, y cabello largo y castaño atado en dos trenzas.

—Hola a todos —saludó con timidez, antes de ser derrumbada por una chica que saltó sobre ella y cayó en una ágil parada sobre sus manos.

—¡Tatiana! —exclamó Chris presentando a la chica que llevaba un buzo color azul eléctrico, era de piel trigueña y cabello corto y rubio.

—Es un placerrr verrrrlos aquí, futurrros compañerrrros —habló con acento ruso.

**—Me recuerda a Svetlana por alguna razón —dijo Mike desde el confesionario, estando apretujado entre tantas escobas**.

—¡Y Andrés! —dijo por ultimo Chris, y del autobús bajó un chico alto y delgado pero de apariencia fuerte, albino, vestido enteramente de negro, al estilo gótico, y con ojos azules claros. Este, obviamente causó una leve conmoción entre el público femenino, y por una extraña razón, para Owen también. Hasta que las parejas de las chicas, celosos, le taparon los ojos a ellas.

—¿Y tú porque demonios me tapas los ojos? —le preguntó Heather a Alejandro.

—Oh, perdón, bella dama, había olvidado que no tienes galán a quien poner celoso —dije entre dientes el latino, y luego suspiró cuando la asiática se movió de su lugar, ofendida.

**—Admito tener aún algún tipo de debilidad por Heather, aun después de lo que me hizo en la tercera temporada —dijo el chico, rodando los ojos pero después tronó los dedos con fuerza— Deberé apartarla de mi camino lo más rápido posible si es que quiero ganar esta vez.**

**.**

**—¡Uh! No sé cómo demonios Chris Mclean logró convencer a mis padres de firmar esto —comentó Courtney, frustrada. Se cruzó de brazos y bufó— Bueno, si estoy aquí, más vale que gane. **

**.**

**—¡Otra temporada de la isla del drama! ¡Que emoción! —decían Sadie y luego Katie, ambas apretujadas en la cabina— Lo mejor es que ahora podemos ver a Justin por más tiempo…**

**—…Y Alejandro **

**—…Y Trent**

**—…Y Andrés tampoco están mal —al decir eso, ambas suspiraron, con la mano en el corazón. **

**.**

Ocurrió una corte de trasmisión y al tener otra vez la señal, los concursantes estaban en la cafetería, mientras Chris y el chef hablaban entre ellos. A la final, Chris rodó los ojos y se dirigió hacia ellos.

—Bien, a la final hemos decidido hacer cuatro grupos de diez participantes cada uno —dijo Chris— y como el tiempo esta vez no nos rinden, no haremos ningún reto y YO los escogeré. El primer equipo será conformado por Courtney, Scott, B, Sam, Cody, Brick, Tyler, Noah, Sierra y Jo y será conocido como…

—¿Los cuadernos asesinos? —preguntó Noah rodando los ojos.

—...¡Excelente idea, Noah! —sonrió Chris— ¿Sabes? En realidad siempre los digo al azar, por lo menor esta vez me ahorraste en buscar un nombre lo suficientemente ridículo para ustedes.

Reía mientras los demás veían feo a Noah.

—el segundo equipo serán Alejandro, Trent, Gwen, Tatiana, Bridgette, Izzy, Owen, Lightning, Dakota y Staci… ¡Y serán los pupilos de Hannibal!

—¡Genial, amo a Hannibal! Es mi asesino favorito después de Jack el destripador —dijo Gwen con una sonrisa un tanto siniestra.

—Mi tátara tátara abuelo…

—A nadie le imposta, Staci —cortó Chris— y casualmente, Gwen, los destripadores de matemáticas, en honor a Jack el destripador serán: Mike, Duncan, Heather, Dawn, Katie, Sadie, Harold, Camero y DJ.

—¿Qué, no estaré con Mike/Zoey? —preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo y Chris rió.

—Lo siento, como las siameses de Sadie y Katie no puede vivir separadas tuvimos que mandar a uno al otro equipo— dijo Chris, señalando al par de amigas que estaban abrazadas como si fueran una sola.

—Lo siento, eh… Zoey, ¿No es así? —preguntó Andrés con una sonrisa amigable, a lo que Zoey sonrió débilmente.

—Y los últimos y tal vez menos importantes, los… eh… ¿Lápices sangrientos? Sí, eso suena bien —se encogió de hombros Chris para el disgusto de ese equipo— que son Zoey, Geoff, Ezequiel, Eva, Leshowna, Lindsay, Justin, Anne Marie, y Beth.

—¡Esta vez sí tenemos un equipo de ganadores! Arriba esos puños, bebe —dijo Leshawna emocionada, chocando los cinco con Geoff, mientras Anne Marie rodaba los ojos.

**—Una nueva temporada… ¡Y esta vez sí me dejaron participar! ¡Y por fin podré ir a una escuela de verdad! —se alegraba Ezequiel.**

**.**

**—¿Acaso es posible que me haya tocado una bola de perdedores más grande? —preguntó Heather molesta, luego se cruzó de brazos— al menos algunos son fácilmente manipulables. **

—Muy bien chicos, y ahora, antes de que siquiera se aprendan bien las habitaciones… —sonrió Chris malévolamente— ¡Habrá un reto en Total drama School of horror!

—¿Ajá, y me puedes decir que tiene de terrorífico? —preguntó Jo, rodando los ojos.

Pero antes de que siquiera Chris Mclean abriera la boca para responder, una neblina surgió de la nada y lo hizo desaparecer.

—Típico —dijo Ane Marie limándose las uñas, hasta que de repente, las luces se apagaron— ¡Oigan, si me limo mal esta uña, ustedes pagaran!

—Chicos, ¿Quién apagó las luces? —preguntó Dj, abrazándose a los más cercano que tenía, que en su caso fue Cameron, haciendo que se le doblaran las débiles rodillas al chico y ambos cayeron al suelo. De repente unas velas se encendieron— Ah, gracias a Dios.

—Yo no diría gracias… ¿Quién demonios encendió las velas? —preguntó Cody atemorizado.

—O me-mejor dicho… ¿De-de dónde aparecieron las ve-velas? —preguntó Melanie, temblando de pies a cabeza.

—¿O en que momento comenzó a llover? —de repente, todos se quedaron callados, mientras se le pasaban ese momento de terror.

—En esa pregunta hay dos objeciones, Brick. Una, no está lloviendo—dijo Harold, con aires de sabiondo— y dos, estamos bajo techo.

—Entonces… ¿Por qué me siento mojado? —preguntó el cadete viendo hacia todas partes, hasta que los campistas vieron la entrepierna del chico, donde una zona estaba más oscura que el resto de su bermudas.

—¡Já!, miren eso, el cadete moja pantalones ya hizo su debut —rió Jo, antes de que un soplido apagara las velas por completo, y ahora sí, se sumieran en la completa oscuridad.

* * *

**Bien, seguramente mas de un lector me querrá matar por no actualizar mis fics, dejenme decirle... ¡Que no es mi culpa! ya, hablando claro... en parte lo es Pero también comprendan, yo no puedo tener un horario de computadora porque sencillamente yo escribo cuando se me da la gana, no de... seis a ocho de la noche .-. Mientras se este compartiendo la computadora, me temo que mi inspiración estará entrecortada. **

**Pero, mientras eso pasa, tengo este realitty que llevo unos... res caps adelantado, no es mucho, lo sé xD Pero considerando que tardare en actualizarlo (mas o menos, cada dos semanas) me dará tiempo para ponerme al día xD **

**Bien, no tengo mucho mas que decir, salvo una pregunta tipo encuesta: **

**¿Para ustedes quien es mas cobarde, Brick o Dj? **

**Créanme me ayudaran con eso ;) **


	2. La búsqueda de lo mas preciado

**TOTAL DRAMA, SUS MÚLTIPLES SECUELAS Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN **

* * *

**Equipos: **

**Cuadernos asesinos: Courtney, Scott, B, Sam, Cody, Brick, Tyler, Noah, Sierra y Jo**

**Pupilos de Haniball: Alejandro, Trent, Gwen, Tatiana, Bridgette, Izzy, Owen, Lightning, Dakota y Staci**

**Destripadores de matemáticas: Mike, Duncan, Heather, Dawn, Katie, Sadie, Harold, Cameron, Melanie y DJ**

**Lapices Sangrientos: Zoey, Geoff, Ezequiel, Andres, Eva, Leshowna, Lindsay, Justin, Anne Marie, y Beth**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: La búsqueda de lo más preciado**

—La semana pasada en total drama school of horror fue puro berrinche por parte de los campistas y más trabajo para mí, yo, el Chef Hachet —la cámara enfocó al aludido, que como siempre tenía una cara de pocos amigos. El chef fue caminando entre los pasillos de la institución mientras hablaba— Ahora que los campistas han vuelto después de unas largas vacaciones, donde yo fui feliz por un tiempo, se encuentran con tres nuevos competidores, donde cada uno oculta un secreto.

Y enseguida aparecía la foto de Tatiana, Andrés y Melanie, todos con sonrisas tranquilas y con cara de no haber roto ni un plato en su vida.

—Después de la distribución de los equipos que yo mismo hice, y la desaparición de Chris, no sin antes decirle que había un desafío por cumplir; los ingratos se verán otras vez envuelto en un desquiciante episodio de… ¡Drama… Total… School… of Drama!

—Es horror —le susurró un pasante.

—Como sea —

Terminó el Chef sin cambiar su expresión de cansancio, mientras la cámara enfocaba la gran escuela y acto seguido, pasaban al opnening. El chef rodó los ojos y bajó los brazos, mientras miraba a los camarógrafos.

—¿De verdad le pagan tanto a Chris por decir esta estupidez?

.

—Castigaré al chef por decir eso… —

.

Después de muchos tropiezos, tocar a ciegas para intentar no caerse, groserías, "auch" salidos poraquí y por allá, y una sonora bofetada junto con un "¡No vuelvas a tocarme el trasero!" los cuarenta campistas fueron capaces de salir hacia el patio, donde la luz del sol le pegó a la cara y los encandiló por un momento.

—¡Mis ojos! ¡Mis hermosos ojos! —gritó Justin cubriéndose sus ojos con un brazo, hasta que, por un golpe por parte de Eva, fue cruelmente devuelto a la realidad— ¡Mi cara, mi hermosa cara!

Leshawna suspiró, negando con la cabeza.

—Bien, ¿Qué demonios fue eso? —preguntó Trent viendo hacia dentro de la cafetería, donde comenzaba a tener luz nuevamente, aunque titilando un poco.

—Sencillamente un patético intento de Chris para cha-asustarnos —dijo Lightning rodando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos— Claro que el equipo de Lightning no se iba a asustar con eso.

**—…¿El equipo de Lightning? —preguntó Alejandro, con un ligero tic en el ojo. **

—Bien, ¿ahora que se supone que vamos a hacer? —preguntó Gwen mirando hacia todas partes, hasta que por el rabillo de ojos, captó dos postes de unos tres metros de alto y separados entre sí, unidos por una fina cuerda, y de estos colgaban, cuatros sobres de distintos colores— ¡Miren allá!

Todos voltearon en dirección hacia donde señalaba Gwen, que comprendió tarde su error. Antes de que ningún equipo hiciera algo, Heather había pateado a Gwen en el trasero haciendo que cayera al piso, antes de salir corriendo.

—¡Adiós, perdedora! —le gritó, riéndose. Luego, como si todos hubiera tenido la misma idea que ella, comenzaron a correr en dirección hacia los postes.

—¡Hasta luego, Gwen! ¡Lo siento! —le dijo Duncan, también riéndose quedamente, ¡Ey! Estaban saliendo, pero esa no era excusa para no tomar ventaja. Gwen apenas tuvo tiempo de siquiera procesar lo que había pasado, cuando sintió como la cargaban y la dejaba en el piso. Era Alejandro que en un rápido movimiento la había cogido en brazos.

—¡Equipo, no dejen que los demás no venzan! —los dirigió, comenzando a correr, con Tatiana y Lightning pisándole los talones. Y así comenzó una carrera hacia los postes y banderines, donde Heather llegó de primera. Jadeante y con un flato de un costado, pero triunfante. Miró los sobres, donde uno azul y con las iniciales de D.M (Los destripadores de matemáticas) Estaban de último lugar cercano al poste. En eso llegó Dj.

—Perfecto, Dj, escala el poste y toma el sobre —ordenó Heather, sin darle mucha importancia. Dj la miró suplicante.

—Pero… Heather, yo… le tengo miedo a las alturas —tartamudeó el chico de gran tamaño, haciendo que la pelinegra frunciera el ceño, y tomara el cuello de la camisa de DJ.

—¡Mira a mí no me interesa si le tiene miedo a tus propios pies! ¡Vas a subir porque yo lo…!

—Igual no servirá. Según esto, no podemos escalar —informó Harold a Heather, el cual había acabado de llegar. El pelirrojo tenía una carta con el desafío que debían cumplir, y que la asiática había pasado por alto— y también, cuando lleguemos al sombre, habrá que tomarlo con la boca.

—Pe-pero… ¿Cómo haremos esto? —preguntó Melanie, mirando con miedo, la altura en donde se hallaban los postes.

…Mientras el equipo de los destripadores se hallaban pensando en una solución para aquello, el equipo de los cuadernos asesinos acababa de llegar. Con Jo y Courtney de primeras. Esta última leyó el desafío y miró su sobre verde, preguntándose cómo demonios iban a hacer para bajarlo. En eso llegó B seguido de Sierra y Brick, al que le faltaba un poco el aire.

—Bien equipo, necesitamos ese sobre ¿Alguna sugerencia? —preguntó la morena, pero nadie respondió.

Sierra miró los poste saltó tan alto como pudo, tratando de morder el papel, pero le faltó al menos dos metros y medio para llegar. Por más alto que saltaba no lograba alcanzar el sobre, extendió los brazos, pero nada.

—Vamos muchacha, ¡Estírate! —le riñó Jo— ¡Ah, dame acá que lo hago yo!

—¡Nada de eso! Sierra es la más alta aquí, es la adecuada para esto —ordenó Courtney, haciendo que Jo la mirara mal— Bien, sin tan solo tuviéramos algo para impulsarnos… ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Preguntó la morena al ver como B dejaba caer al piso unos tubos y tuercas, que había encontrado por ahí, e inmediatamente se ponía construir un "algo". Courtney iba a preguntar qué demonios pensaba cuando Brick le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Déjelo trabajar en lo suyo, B es un genio en estas cosas —dijo el cadete del grupo, de manera segura.

En eso, llegaron los pupilos de Hanniball, que leyeron el desafío y miraron los sobre por sobre su cabeza. A Alejandro se le ocurrió una idea.

—¡Bien, equipo este es el plan! —dijo, llamando la atención de los demás. Después habló en un susurro, y ellos asintieron, sonriendo.

**—Sé que Alejandro es un malvado, pero hay que admitir que también es un genio —admiró Trent, pensativo. **

—¡Vamos, equipo, muévanse! —dijo Heather, comenzando a perder los estribos, mientras todos, intentaban inútilmente saltar o estirarse. En ese momento Cameron se acercó a ella, tocándole tímidamente el hombro.

—Disculpa, Heather, tengo una idea, si es que no te molesta —la pelinegra rodó los ojos. Lo que faltaba, que un nerd le viniera a dar órdenes. Pero, igualmente se obligó a sonreírle a Cameron y adelantarlo a los demás compañeros.

—Escuchen todos, Cameron tiene una idea —

—¿Este enclenque? A ver qué tiene que decir los cuatro ojos —rió Duncan al ver al chico menudo. Cameron carraspeó un poco, y comenzó a dirigirlos.

—Bien, ¿Mike, Dj y Duncan podría ponerse en la primera fila, a gatas? Luego estarían encima Katie y Sadie —según como decía Cameron los chicos se agruparon, formando una pirámide humana, hasta a que solo estaban a unos cuantos centímetro de conseguir el sobre— y Ahora Heather, que es la más alta de nosotros.

—Gracias por el cumplido, Cam…. Ahora prepárense que voy en la cima —Heather sonrió confiada, comenzando a subir, sin importarle pisar a los chicos con sus tacones.

**—Sé que puede ser malo, pero necesito ganarme la confianza de Heather para ver si puedo llegar a la final otra vez —dijo Cameron, encogiéndose de hombros— halagándola y cosas así, creo que podré convencerla.**

—Eres muy hábil en eso, Cameron —admiró Melanie, mientras miraba como Heather se arrodillaba en las espaldas de Katie y Sadie para poder agarrar el sobre.

—Gracias, Melanie —sonrió el moreno.

Heather ya estaba a dos centímetro de agarrar el sobre, cuando de repente una acrobacia con voltereta incluida, la sorprendió. Al bajar la vista un momento, pudo ver como Lightning estaba en el centro, y como Tatiana corría hacia él. Esta saltaba en las manos de él, y el moreno la impulsiva hacia arriba, haciéndole volar varios centímetros por sobre la soga. Al bajar, Tatiana se sostuvo de la cuerda, y arrancó con los dientes el sobre, dejándolo caer después.

—¡Listo, camarrrrada! —y abajo, al lado de Lightning, sosteniendo el sobre que había atajado al vuelo, se hallaba Alejandro, sonriéndole triunfante. Tatiana dio entonces varias volteretas en la soga, que, Heather no se había dado cuenta que había agarrado. La pelinegra perdió el equilibrio y calló, derrumbando la pirámide humana.

—Bien hecho, Tatiana —dijo Alejandro sonriendo. Después el y su equipo se fueron corriendo para abrir el sobre en otro lugar, lejos de miradas indiscretas.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Cameron, al ver como su pirámide se había desplomado como una torre de cartas. Heather se levantó, adolorida.

—…Nada, mi tacón se enganchó en la camisa de Sadie —dijo ella, limpiándose el polvo de la ropa, terriblemente molesta.

En eso, llegó finalmente el equipo de los lápices sangrientos, siendo los más lentos debido a que Justin y Anne Marie se habían rehusado a correr y sudar. Zoey leyó las instrucciones y miró a su equipo. Viendo, con los ánimos bajos como Lindsay se hacía una trencita en el cabello y Ezequiel se hurgaba la nariz.

**—No quiero ser mala, pero no creo que mi equipo sea el más…**

—Mi Bridgette ya se fue, me siento solo aquí —decía Geoff, con un aura de depresión terrible.

**—…competente —dijo Zoey tratan de suavizar lo más posible su expresión. **

—Bien equipo, creo que necesitamos una idea, ¿Alguna sugerencia? —de repente Andrés hizo acto de presencia, con una sonrisa tranquilizadora— Yo con mucho gusto podría fabricar un mecanismo de coleas, si tan solo encontramos una buena cuerda y una rosca, bajaremos eso en un segundo.

—Yo tengo una idea mejor —gruñó Eva, dando un paso al frente y haciendo que los demás chicos de su grupo, retrocedieran, asustados.

.

—¿Está listo? —preguntó Jo a B, y este asintió, satisfecho con su propio trabajo. Era un sencillo trampolín hecho con tubos y su propia chaqueta, pero parecía estable— bien, chica, haz tu trabajo.

En seguida Sierra se adelantó con un gran salto. Brincó en el trampolín hecho por B y saltó al menos unos seis metros, bastante lejos de los sobres.

—¡Vamos, Sierra!

Saltó una, dos, tres veces en saltos de siete, cinco y hasta once metros. Hasta que ella se concentró y apenas flexionó las rodillas para saltar. Cuando sintió como sus manos tocaban la soga, se sujetó con firmeza, para luego arrancar el sobre y dejarse caer en el trampolín. El equipo celebró, mientras Jo le quitaba el papel a Sierra de la boca.

—Fantástico, vámonos de aquí —dijo Jo comenzando a correr, hasta que sintió como la jalaban de la capucha de su sweater— ¿Ahora qué pasa?

—¡Siento informar que faltan cuatro integrantes en nuestro equipo! —informó Brick— Deberíamos volver por ellos.

Sierra miró hacia todos lados. Alarmándose repentinamente.

—Pero… ¡Si Cody estuvo detrás de mí todo el tiempo!

—¡No podemos perder el tiempo buscando a…! —de repente Sierra le cayó la boca a la rubia, y la miró psicopatamente.

—¡No pienso abandonar a MI Cody! —le rugió, y tal fue el peso de sus palabras que ni ella, ni Courtney ni nadie fueron capaz de debatirles.

**—¡No puedo creer que no haya estado alerta de la presencia de Cody! Vamos, ¿Qué clase de novia soy si no sé dónde está mi chico? —Sierra se pasó las manos por sus cabellos, desordenándoselos— ¡Estaba SEGURA que él iba detrás de mí! **

**.**

—…¿Seguros que no era mejor mi idea? —preguntó Andres, viendo, con cierta pena, Como Eva agarraba a Ezequiel de la camisa y lo lanzaba con su descomunal fuerza hacia el extremo de los postes. Cuando este aterrizó en la tierra tras un fuerte ruido, tenía el sobre, casi tragado. Pero lo tenía. Andrés los miró sorprendido— Vale, retiro lo dicho.

—Bien, chicos ¡Vámonos! —apresuró Leshawna a los chicos, mientras feliz comenzaba a leer el sobre para ella. Se paró en seco— ¿Pero qué demonios?

**Algo realmente apreciado les han quitado**

**Y ustedes han de recuperarlo**

**Si de verdad quieren encontrarlo **

**Piensen, que está en los más alto de este prado.**

**—**Viejo, esto suena a un desafío de intelecto —se rascó la cabeza Geoff, confundido. Lindsay se acercó a leer.

—¡Aw! Un cuento de hadas —

Beth quitó el papel y leyó, ajustándose sus grandes gafas.

—¿Nos robaron algo? ¿Y está en un alto prado? —leyó, sorprendida, pero luego sonrió, dando pequeños brinquitos— ¿Chris no dijo que había un prado por aquí?

—En realidad, dijo un campo al aire libre.

—¡Es lo mismo! —sonrió Beth, segura de sí misma— si unimos las piezas, eso es lo que quiere decir. Seguramente esto es como una búsqueda del tesoro.

—¿Saben? Lo que dice ella, tiene sentido —opinó Ezequiel, Justin le dio la razón. Leshawna rodó los ojos.

—Oh, de acuerdo, vamos al prado entonces —dijo ella, comenzando a caminar, hasta que se detuvo— Un momento, ¿Alguien sabe dónde queda?

Silencio.

.

—Vamos, un poco más —animaba Cameron, cuando recién habían formado una vez más, la pirámide humana. Pero esta vez, y solo por precaución habían escogido a otra como la punta, siendo Dawn esta vez.

La rubia subía con suma paciencia hasta la punta, más bien como si flotara. Y, cuando llego por encima de las espaldas de Katie y Sadie, el sobre de los lápices sangrientos, sorpresivamente, se soltó del hilo que los unía a la cuerda y cayó en los labios rosados de Dawn. Esta se bajó de un ágil salto, y le entregó el sobre a Cameron con una dulce sonrisa.

Todos ahí miraron sorprendidos, salvo Cameron, y Mike quienes ya conocían "la suerte" que acompañaban a la chica bajita.

**—¿Cómo diablos hizo eso? —se preguntó Harold terriblemente sorprendido, y maravillado a la vez. **

—…¡Eso fue increíble, Dawn! —dijo animosa Melanie, acercándose a la rubia, hasta que esta, repentinamente abrió los ojos alarmadas, y se alejó de ella unos paso.

—…Muchas gracias —susurró, y después miró a Cameron— Por cierto, ¿Qué dice el sobre?

El moreno, algo sorprendido por la reacción de Dawn, sacudió la cabeza y bajó la mirada hasta el papel. Lo leyó con el ceño fruncido.

—Su gran fortuna les habéis quitado, ¿Lo queréis? Entrenéis y vencer por ellos, como lo hacían lo guerreros, y recuperar ese premio de gran volumen que aman —leyó el.

—¿Eso se supone que es un acertijo? No tiene verdaderas rimas, además que ese verbo está mal empleado… —comenzó a criticar Harold, dándoselas de sabelotodo como de costumbre. Hasta que Heather, con una mirada furibunda, lo hizo callar— Eh, bueno…tenemos que ir hacia… ¿El gimnasio?

—Exactamente —asintió Cameron, sonriente— Cuando dice entrenar, seguramente se refería al gimnasio, y al vencer, es a la competencia… lo que no logro comprender, es aquello que debo recuperar… ¿De gran volumen?

—Podría ser…

—¿Qué importa? ¡Al gimnasio! —ordenó Heather a su equipo.

.

—¿Estás seguro de esto, Al? —preguntó Owen, temeroso, viendo la piscina que había en la escuela, llena de agua verde, moho y un trampolín que tenía la madera podrida y parecía estar a punto de romperse. Alejandro miró con ira a Owen, con profundas ganas de ahogarle en esa alberca, hasta que suspiró y se dignó a hablar con el reto de su equipo.

—Estoy plenamente seguro de que resolví el acertijo bien —se explicó— Pues decía "Su tesoro está en el agua, disfrutando de la vida"

—Tiene sentido —se encogió de hombros Trent, pero después miró con algo de asco el agua— Eh, bien… ¿Quién se sumergirá en la piscina?

Ninguno miró con mucho ánimo la alberca, que parecía más el lago de Isla del drama, después de la mutación. Y muchos sospecharon que el agua venía de ahí misma cuando vieron, como un gran tentáculo, surgía de la superficie y atrapaba un alga, antes de desaparecer nuevamente.

—Yo no lo hare. Es decir, ¡El agua con cloro pela el esmalte de uñas! —dijo Dakota, enseñando sus perfectas diez uñas con brillo rosa.

—Si tan solo mi primo estuviera aquí, él es nadador olímpico, ¿Saben? Ganó una de plata el… —comenzó Staci.

—Bien, supongo yo lo haré —se ofreció Bridgette, con cansancio. Viendo a pesar de todo, relajada el agua. Por favor, ella surfeaba en olas de cinco metros, podía con esto.

—Tatiana también lo harrrrá, chicos —se ofreció la de piel morena, arrancándose el buzo, dejando ver que debajo de este, tenía ya un traje de baño deportivo— ¡Tatiana siempre está preparada!

**—¿Qué tipo de chica lleva un traje de baño debajo, a todas partes? —preguntó Dakota, anonadada de la idea, hasta de repente reaccionó— ¡Pensándolo bien, nunca se sabe cuándo tu papí multimillonario te puede llevar sorpresivamente a tu piscina soñada! Creo que lo haré de ahora en adelante. **

.

—No puedo creerlo, ¿Dónde demonios se metieron esos imbéciles? —se preguntó Jo buscando por todas parte a los restante de su equipo, es decir, a Sam, Scott, Cody, Tyler, y Noah. El resto de su equipo, estaba en un humor más o menos parecido.

**—La única razón por la que le hice caso a Brick, es porque Chris, es más de una ocasión nos ha hecho perder un desafío, por no tener los miembros completos de nuestro equipo— suspiró Courtney, y después frunció el ceño— Cuando los encuentre, los mato. **

Frustrada la morena, le metió una patada a una puerta, la cual se quejó. Un momento, ¿Desde cuándo las puertas se quejaban? Curiosa, tomó el pomo de la puerta y giró, estaba cerrada con seguro. Frunció el ceño. Se alejó un poco, y cerró los ojos. Concentrándose, e imaginándose que la puerta de madera era Duncan, saltó y metió una patada a la puerta que se partió en dos. De repente cayó Scott, de espalda, y dentro de la habitación estaban los demás.

Cody y Tyler salieron corrieron, desesperados.

—¡Aire, aire al fin! —dijo Tyler, aspirando profundamente, al estar una hora entera junto con los gases de Sam. Cody sintió como lo alzaban en vilo y lo abrazaban.

—¡Cody, mi Cody! —el castaño sintió de repente, la necesidad de meterse otra vez en la habitación, sin importar la cantidad de mal olor que hubiera en el ambiente.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó Brick, confundido.

—Pensamos que era un atajo, ya que vimos un interno pasar por aquí —intentó explicar Scott, medio incómodo con la situación— Pero cuando lo hicimos, nos dimos cuenta que el cuarto solo tenía una sola salida, y que se había cerrado con llave.

Los demás asintieron, dándole veracidad al cuento del pelirrojo. Bueno, no todos.

**—¿Pensamos? ¿Vimos? Hola, ni que fuéramos manada —dijo Noah, rodando los ojos.**

—Y entonces, ¿Perdimos? —preguntó Scott.

—Aun no, por fortuna —afirmó Brick con una sonrisa, mientras Scott maldecía internamente— tenemos que hacer lo que dice el sobre y el que llegue de último, pierde. Pero cuando nos fuimos, el equipo de los lápices y los destripadores aun intentaban tomar su sobre.

Eso pareció animar al resto del equipo, que vieron el sobre con impaciencia. Scott lo tomó y lo leyó.

—¿En un lugar de oro? ¿Qué hay de oro por aquí? —preguntó al resto. El equipo se puso a pensar hasta que Scott, tronó los dedos— ¡Claro! El autobús del terror.

—¿El autobús? —preguntó no muy seguro Sam. Mientras el pelirrojo comenzaba empujar por la espalda a Jo para que comenzara a caminar.

—Claro, eso es… ¡Muévanse! —exigió.

**—¡Rayos! Pensé que había trancado bien la puerta. Ahora debo desviar al equipo lo suficiente hasta que los otros tres perdedores, ganen —dijo Scott, rodando los ojos— Además que debo de hacer que Jo meta la pata, para que el equipo la voten, y para que esa marimacho haga algo así… está difícil. **

.

—¿Han encontrado algo? —preguntó Dakota al Tatiana y Bridgette que acababa de salir para recuperar el aire. Ambas, llenas de moho negaron con la cabeza.

—Nada que pueda considerrrrrrarrrrse valioso —respondió Tatiana, sacando lo que parecía ser una bola de pelos grasientos, de esas que tapan el drenaje. Encogiéndose de hombros, la lanzó afuera de la piscina, pegándole a Owen en un ojo. Luego se volvió a sumergir.

Bridgette en cambió dudó.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó Gwen.

—Me estoy mareando con toda esta peste, pero tranquila, no es nada… —sonrió algo insegura antes de sumergirse de nuevo.

—…¿Seguro que no puedo hacer nada? —preguntó Izzy a Alejandro. Esta caminaba como un león, de un borde de la piscina al otro, mientras tenía en su mano una bomba.

—Tranquila, Caleidoscopio, el momento llegará —le sonrió Alejandro.

.

—Qué bello prado —admiró Zoey, aspirando el olor a pasto que yacía en el lugar. De repente sintió como una mano se posaba en su hombre. Nuevamente era Andrés, que le sonreía a Zoey con infinita vehemencia. Zoey se sorprendió, hasta que después, él habló.

—Sé que es tranquilizador estar aquí, pero debemos concentraron en el desafío, _Scarlet_ —dijo, moviendo un mechón del flequillo de ella. Antes de irse hacia el fondo del bosque. Zoey se quedó con la mirada fija en su ancha espalda.

—Uh, él es taaaaan sexy —dijo Anne Marie, echándose aire con la mano.

—Puede serlo, pero muchacha, no te fijes en los caras bonitas, confía en Leshawna que ella sabe —dijo la negra, de forma segura y señalándose. Zoey se sorprendió, y se apresuró a negar lo evidente— no lo niegues, chica. Así mismo pasó con Bridgette y Alejandro…

—Hola, ¿Podríamos encargarnos del desafío? —preguntó medio mosqueado Geoff, mientras buscaba entre los arbustos. Los demás asintieron y se pusieron en marcha.

.

—¿Esto es el gimnasio? —se emocionó Duncan al ver el lugar llenos de distintos aparatos de entrenamiento, pesas, sacos de boxeo y demás— es genial, me recuerda a la correccional —aspiró— ¡Ah! el dulce aroma del sudor.

—Si, como digas —rodó los ojos Heather caminando hacia el centro del salón y mirando de lado a lado— ¿Qué esperan? ¡Pónganse a buscar!

—…alguien le hizo falta su taza de café hoy —murmuró Duncan medio malhumorado, comenzando a buscar debajo de las pesas. Harold en cambio estaba debajo de la plataforma de boxeo, mientras Dj registraba los estantes y Sadie y Katie miraban debajo de los bancos.

—¿Ocurre algo, Dawn? Estas un poco… retraída —despertó de su aturdimiento, Cameron a la rubia. Esta lo miró y sonrió tímidamente.

—No es nada Cam, solo son las vibraciones que hay por aquí —respondió misteriosamente, dejando con la duda a Cameron.

.

El equipo de los cuadernos llevaba tiempo caminando ya, todo por órdenes de Scott, que seguía pensando en cómo demonios deshacerse de Jo. Hasta que pensó que quizá tirarla a un autobús en movimiento no sería mala idea, si terminaba herida e inservible, los demás votarían por ella de inmediato.

—Bien, aquí está la parada de buses, pero no veo nada dorado —dio Cody, mientras Sierra lo seguía abrazando.

—Eso no va a caer de la nada, genio —rodó los ojos Scott— ¡A buscar!

Sierra arqueó una ceja.

**—Me vi la cuarta temporada entera, para hacer un estudio sobre la decadencia que ha tenido las sagas con el tiempo —dijo Sierra, mostrando una gráfica y distintos números, después la guardó— y si hay algo en que me fije, es que Scott no es de los que "colaboran" en los desafíos. **

—Oye Jo, Ven —dijo Scott llamando la atención de la rubia, que sospechosa, fue. Scott sonrió mientras veía como un autobús se acercaba a gran velocidad.

**—¿Qué si después de dejarme en estado vegetal tuve tiempo para reflexionar sobre mi vida? —preguntó Scott— Sí. Me dio tiempo de darme cuenta que los de TDRI son realmente unos malditos y que fui suave con ellos. **

—Por cierto, ¿Qué podría ser lo más valioso que nos haya robado Chris? —preguntó Sam, mientras buscaba junto con Noah, Tyler y Courtney. El moreno rodó los ojos.

—Me sorprende que Mclean considere que algo sea valioso además de su persona —respondió Noah con fastidio, dándole una patada a una lata oxidada— Ese viejo se cree mejor que nosotros, gran cosa.

Tyler rió un poco.

—Seguramente debe de estar por ahí, disfrutando ver como nosotros nos partimos el cuello, buscando ese objeto —dijo el castaño.

—Sí, mientras disfruta de su jacuzzi privado o algo así —siguió con la broma Sam. Los chicos estallaron en risas, burlándose de la cómoda vida del anfitrión.

De repente, Courtney que había estado escuchando la conversación todo el tiempo, se paró en seco y miró a Noah. Este se asustó un poco de la mirada semi-psicópata de ella, pero después de un rato, al juntar lo que él, Sam y Tyler habían dicho, comprendió.

—¡ALTO! —gritó Courtney haciendo que todo el mundo se detuviera en lo que estaba haciendo. Jo volteó justo a tiempo de que Scott la aventara a la carretera, haciendo que el chico empujara el aire y cayera en el piso, donde las ruedas del camión le pasaran por encima de la espalda— ¡Detenga su búsqueda!

—¡AH! —los quejidos de Scott se escucharon, pero nadie le hizo mucho caso.

—¿Ahora qué pasa? —preguntó Sierra.

—Nos vamos de aquí, ya sabemos dónde está "Aquello realmente valioso que perdimos" —explicó Noah, comenzando a caminar al colegio.

—Brick, por favor carga a Scott, no podemos perder más tiempo —pidió Courtney, caminando junto con Noah.

—¡Como usted diga, Jefa! —dijo el sargento, cargando a Scott como si fuera un saco de papas. Este, llevaba dos marcadas franjas rojas en su espalda, pues el autobús había rasgado su camisa. Estas se notaban bastante adoloridas— ¡Vamos, soldado, esa es una herida de guerra!

—¡Herida de guerra tu trasero! —

.

_—¡Atención, campistas! —dijo por el altavoz Chris, haciéndose escuchar por todo el colegio y sus alrededores— ¡Los cuadernos asesinos ganaron el desafío de hoy! ¿Deben sentirse algo frustrados, no? _

_._

—¿Algo? —preguntó Heather, realmente molesta, y para desahogarse, le metió un pisotón a Harold.

.

_—Seguiríamos con el desafío, pero sinceramente dudo de su coeficiente intelectual como para lograrlo —se carcajeó, mientras los campistas rechinaban los dientes, obviamente molestos— Así que vamos a hacer del resto del desafío, una carrera. El último equipo que llegue a la dirección, va a la eliminación. ¡Nos vemos dentro de poco!_

.

—¿Qué? —dijo Ezequiel, sorprendido.

—¡Maldición! —se quejó Anne Marie.

—¿Me equivoqué? —se preguntó Beth, mirando el suelo, apenada, después miró a su equipo— Chicos, en verdad, lo siento…

—Disculpas para después, ahora… ¡A correr! —ordenó Eva, señalando hacia el colegio.

.

—¡Vamos, chicas! ¡SALGAN YA! —decía Izzy mientras aplaudía— ¡Caleidoscopio quiere correr ya!

Tatiana salió a la superficie rápidamente, llena de Moho, pero activa para correr mientras se ponía la chaqueta de su buzo. Bridgette salió después, ayudada por Owen. El gordo miró algo preocupado el tono verdoso que tenían las mejillas de Bridgette.

—Creo que ella no se siente muy… —en seguida Bridgette comenzó a vomitar.

—Mucha agua contaminada para un cuerpo sano —dijo Lightning, haciendo que los demás le miraran raro por su "Ataque de inteligencia"— ¿Qué? Lightning es deportista, obviamente sabe de esto.

—Como sea —rodó los ojos Alejandro, mientras cargaba a Bridgette en brazos y comenzaba a correr— ¡Vamos! ¡No podemos permitir que los demás nos venzan!

Mientras, el equipo de los destripadores estaba corriendo hacia esa dirección también, pero por desgracia tenían a los más lentos en su equipo, que eran: Melanie, Cameron, Harold, y Dawn.

—¿No crees que deberíamos esperarlos? —preguntó Dj a Heather, pero ella negó con la cabeza. No pensaba perder otra vez. Siguió corriendo hasta toparse con la puerta de la Dirección, la cual abrió con una patada. Dentro del cuarto, se hallaba Chris Mclean, junto con el chef y el equipo de los cuadernos asesinos.

—¡Si, llegué de primera! —gritó emocionada.

—¡Tienes razón, Heather! —la felicitó Chris, que se hallaba tranquilamente, reposando en su jacuzzi dorado— Pero aún no han ganado, ¿No? Creo que le faltan algunos miembros.

—Maldición…

—Te lo advertí —le dijo Dj, frunciendo levemente el ceño, mientras que Duncan, el tercero en llegar, rodaba los ojos. Después el punk fue al marco de la puerta a esperar el resto, en especial a cierta chica gótica, que estaba llegando junto con su equipo. Sonrió.

—¡Abran paso! Tenemos una señorita en problemas —dijo Alejandro, mientras se adentraba junto con Bridgette en la habitación.

—¿Acaso perdimos? —preguntó Izzy, que cargaba a un cansado y falto de oxigeno Owen, como si no le pesara nada.

—No. Fueron los segundos en llegar, sin contar a Heather, Duncan y Dj, claro —informó Chris frunciendo el ceño, ¿Qué no se suponía que la dirección era un lugar PRIVADO? Vamos que el hedor que despedían Bridgette y Tatiana no era nada normal.

En eso llegaron Dawn, Katie, Sadie y Harold, pero ninguna pista de lo que eran Cameron y Melanie. Hasta que de repente, se divisaron, a la par con el equipo de los lápices sangrientos.

—Menudos inútiles —dijo Duncan.

**—Juro que si perdemos, algunos de esos dos se van —declaró Heather, molesta— Y Cameron ya ha demostrado su utilidad, así que… hasta la vista, Melanie. **

Eva, Andrés y Zoey llegaron. Mientras que Leshawna y Anne Marie luchaban por no perder el aire. Ezequiel y Beth iban poco a poco adelantando a Cameron y Melanie…

—¡Llegué! —gritó Geoff, mientras Duncan y DJ le mostraban los pulgares. Él sonrió, hasta que de repente vio a Bridgette, en brazos de Alejandro. Ignorando que le habían estado felicitando, fue hasta ellos— ¿Qué le pasó a Bridgette?

Lindsay llegó, junto con Leshawna, y por mucho que sorprendieran a todos, Ezequiel llegó detrás. Unos segundos mas tardes, fueron Justin, y luego, echándose aire con la mano, Anne Marie.

—Uh, sudar no me queda para nada —dijo, sacando su spray para el cabello, y comenzando a rosearse con él.

—¡Muévanse, inútiles! —exigió Heather al par, pues ya hasta Beth los había adelantado. Malanie miró adolorida la meta, y haciendo uso de sus fuerzas logró correr más rápido, hasta que, accidentalmente, uno de sus zapatos ortopédicos se enredó con el pie de Beth, haciendo que ambos cayeran al piso.

—¡Lo… lo siento! —gimoteó la castaña, tratando de pararse, pero debido al enredo, cayó de bruce de nuevo, esta vez sobre Beth, casi aplastándola.

—¡Ay! ¿Qué comes, plomo? —preguntó la chica intentando incorporarse.

—¡Perdón! ¡Ay! —se quejó Melanie.

Mientras el lio entre ella por desatorarse estaba ahí, Cameron pudo llegar finalmente a la meta. Sudoroso, intentó decir algo, pero a la final, se desplomó en el piso. En eso Melanie logró quitarse finalmente su zapato, y dejando a Beth en el suelo, se paró y corrió lo que faltaba, cayendo en los brazos de Mike al llegar.

—Disculpa, soy… soy muy torpe…

En eso, Chris se paró.

—Pues tu torpeza sirvió de algo para tu equipo, Melanie —rió el anfitrión, tomando una toalla y secándose su cabello— Lápices sangrientos, perdieron el desafío de búsqueda, así que…

—¿Búsqueda? Un momento esto fue una carrera, ¡Esas pistas no sirvieron para nada! —exclamó Leshawna por los demás— ¡Esa cosa valiosa no existía! ¡Nos mandaron a un prado! De saber que realmente era una carrera, hubiéramos llegado de primero.

Chris sonrió, y tomó lo que parecía ser, una copia de los acertijos de cada uno de los equipos. Carraspeó un poco, y comenzó a leer.

—"Grande" "Valioso" "De volumen" "Alto" "bajo el agua" "dorado" Vamos viejos, todo eso eran palabras claves para saber que habían perdido y donde estaba —dijo Chris, parándose frente a su Jacuzzi dorado, lleno de agua burbujeante. Se cruzó de brazos y sonrió— ¿Qué más valioso que su presentador?

—Se me ocurren más de una cosa —respondió despectivamente Alejandro.

**—¡Maldito Chris! Peeeeeee —decía Alejandro, siendo censurado —ojalá que tu peeeeee madre y tus peeeeeee se pudran. Ese idiota siempre tiene una forma de peeee la vida.**

—Bien, a la final el equipo de los cuadernos fueron los que tuvieron el cerebro suficiente para resolver el desafío, claro, después de insultarme —en eso, ellos comenzaron a silbar inocentemente y mirar hacia otra parte— De todas maneras, ganaron, y por estos tres días les toca las habitaciones de los "prefectos" con camas individuales y de calidad, televisión, x-box, aire acondicionado, comida cinco estrellas y agua caliente.

—¡Asombroso! —se animó Sam, mientras los demás saltaban alegres.

—A los pupilos y los destripadores le tocan las habitaciones comunes, mientras que a los lápices le toca eliminación —dijo Chris con una sonrisa, antes de señalar la puerta— ¡AHORA FUE DE AQUÍ!

.

En la parada de autobuses se hallaban los miembros del equipo perdedor, todos mandándose miradas rencorosas o sonrisas amigables, lo que fuera en cada caso. Mientras Chris los miraba a todos seriamente, hasta que sonrió, feliz de la vida. Después de todo, botaran a quien botaran, el seguiría siendo el jefe aquí.

—Bien, estudiantes, aquí tengo varios útiles escolares —señaló Chris hacia la bandeja— el participante que no reciba uno, será expulsado, así que… Andrés.

El susodicho recibió un cuaderno, así como Leshawna obtuvo un lápiz, Eva una calculadora, Geoff un sacapuntas.

—Lindsay, Anne Marie, Justin… están adentro —así, la cosa solo quedó entre dos personas: Beth y Ezequiel. Ambos se miraron asustados— e increíblemente, en todas la historia de total drama, Ezequiel no es el primer eliminado. Toma, Beth.

—¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué? —preguntó la chica de lentes. Leshawna suspiró.

—Lo siento, chica, pero tú nos enviaste a los bosques, y nos hiciste perder la carrera —dijo sin ninguna pena, encogiéndose de hombros. Beth bajó la mirada, mientras que detrás de ella, el autobús del terror abría sus puertas. Beth, miró una vez más a los chicos, donde algunos apartaban la vista, apenados, otros la despedían, y donde Lindsay lloraba penosamente.

—Y así nos quedamos con treinta y nueve estudiantes —dijo Chris, riendo— ¿Quién perderá en el siguiente capítulo? ¿Quién ganará? ¿Alguien mojará la cama esta noche? ¿Sabrán los campistas que este lugar estuvo realmente embrujado? ¿Qué harán los nuevos para defender de los veteranos? ¿O son ellos lo que deben temer? Todo esto y más, en el próximo capítulo de… Total Drama Scholl of horror!

* * *

**Votos: **

**Anne Marie: Zoey**

**Ezequiel: Geoff, Eva, Lindsay, Beth **

**Beth: Ezekiel, Leshawna, Anne Marie, Andres, y Justin**

* * *

**¡Y aquí está el Capitulo 2! Como prometí a los 15 días xD A ver cuanto tiempo puedo mantenerme así, ¿Quien apuesta que el próximo cap me tardare un mes? xD**

**Bien, sabemos que normalmente el primer capitulo de Total drama es mas que nada para ver como trabajan los equipos entre sí, y posible enemigos así que no introduje mucho lo que realmente tengo planeado, pero dejé unas pistas por ahí, a ver quien las coge . **

**Quizá el primer reto fue ridículo, pero debo decir que fue totalmente inspirado, intentaba hacer algo original, y bueno... Algunos caps serán así, otros de terror, otros... simplemente indescriptibles xD Según como esté el humor de Chris, el mío y de que sea el tema del día... ¿Han visto manual de sobre vivencia escolar de Nerd? Bien, de ahí me estoy guiando xD No me acuerdo si hay un cap de cosas perdida, pero si es así, así, de ahí me basé O:) **

**A ver, aun no tengo anda que decir de los chicos así que, solo me queda agradecer a los que respondieron la encuesta xD Particularmente pienso que Dj es mas cobarde ya que tiene mas fobias, pero bueno, igual me sirvió su opinión n.n **

** Una pregunta para el siguiente cap: ¿Quien cree que se merezca ganar una temporada? **

**Sin mas que decir (porque dije mucho) me despido n.n **


	3. ¡No llegues tarde a tu próxima clase!

**TOTAL DRAMA Y SUS MÚLTIPLES SECUELAS NO ME PERTENECEN **

**TAMPOCO LOS PERSONAJES, SALVO LOS OC's**

**AQUÍ NADIE ME PAGA POR HACER ESTO (...lamentablemente) **

**ETO... ¿que escriba esto en mayúscula hace que se vea muy agresivo? xD**

**Nah, sin mas que decir... EL CAPITULO: **

* * *

**Equipos:**

**Cuadernos asesinos: Courtney, Scott, B, Sam, Cody, Brick, Tyler, Noah, Sierra y Jo**

**Pupilos de Haniball: Alejandro, Trent, Gwen, Tatiana, Bridgette, Izzy, Owen, Lightning, Dakota y Staci**

**Destripadores de matemáticas: Mike, Duncan, Heather, Dawn, Katie, Sadie, Harold, Cameron, Melanie y DJ**

**Lapices Sangrientos: Zoey, Geoff, Ezequiel, Andres, Eva, Leshowna, Lindsay, Justin, y Anne Marie **

* * *

**Capítulo 3: ¡No llegues tarde a tu próxima clase!**

—La última vez en Total Drama School of horror, los campistas fueron retados mentalmente… pero admitámoslo, ellos no tienen mucho cerebro que se diga —rió Chris mostrando una imagen de Ezequiel, registrándose la nariz— así que después de que el equipo de los Cuadernos resolviera el acertijo de por casualidad, el desafío se convirtió en una carrera hasta la dirección, que los Lápices hubieran ganado de no haber sido por la torpeza de Melanie, que al caer sobre Beth, provocó que el equipo perdiera, y también, la eliminación de la chica de granja.

Chris caminó hasta la piscina, la cual un pasante estaba limpiando, hasta que el moho cobró vida, envolvió al hombre y lo sumergió en el agua.

—¿Quién se irá hoy? ¿Por qué? ¿Se notará los primeros indicios de las alianzas? ¿Quién de los cuatro malos será el antagonista de turno en esta temporada? Tal vez lo descubran hoy, Aquí y en vivo… ¡No se lo pierdan! —acabó Chris señalando a la cámara de manera retadora. Acto seguido comenzaron a dar el opnening, donde Izzy estaba peleando con el moho mutante de la piscina mientras Sam era atrapado por él.

.

El amanecer se asomaba entre las colinas, bañando tenuemente de una luz glaciar las paredes del instituto. Eran aproximadamente las cinco de la mañana, y Chris Mclean, malévolo como nadie, encendió la mecha de un cañón, que al instante estalló, lanzando la bola hacia una pared, que terminó destrozada.

—¡AH, me moría por probar a este bebe! —dijo, alegre de la vida, mientras escuchaba un "¡Maldito Mclean!" de alguna de las chicas, ¿Cuál? No le importaban, en realidad le daba risa que se hubieran despertado tan de repente.

.

—Juro, que un día de estos, lo matare —gruñó Heather. De barbilla contra el suelo, pues se había caído de la litera de donde dormía.

El anuncio de Chris, terminó por despertar a Sadie, Katie, y Melanie, pues Dawn, inexplicablemente, ya estaba vestida y lista.

—¿Qué tu no duermes?

—¡Atención, estudiantes!¡Tienen que llegar en quince minutos —exclamó por el altavoz Chris, cortando la respuesta de Dawn— Como en todo instituto, es importante madrugar, así que… ¡Arriba! Los quiero en la biblioteca en treinta minutos, … ¡Muévanse!

.

Los estudiantes fueron caminando, con desgana y fastidiados hasta la biblioteca, que ni bien sabían dónde estaba. Pronto se encontraron en una gran habitación, con muchas estanterías llenas de libros., había varias mesas largas con sus respectivas sillas, el problema era que, el espacio quedaba tan reducido, que era bastante difícil moverse entre ellas. Quizás era por ello que Izzy se encontraba encima de un estante, colgada de cabeza.

—¿Por qué estas de cabeza? —le preguntó Lindsay, inocentemente.

—¿Quién dice que no eres tú la que está de cabeza? —rió Izzy, confundiendo a la rubia.

En eso, hizo aparición Chris, cómodo, sentado en un escritorio que era cargado por cuatro pasantes, todos vestidos de conserjes. Ese día, Chris llevaba un pantalón marrón, camisa blanca y chaqueta marrón con parches de cuero en los codos.

—Buenos días, alumnos —rió, divertido— Espero que hayan tenido una buena mañana…

—No hiciste levantar a las cinco de la mañana —dijo entre dientes Anne Marie, que llevaba unas buenas ojeras bajo sus ojos, incluso hasta el cabello algo caído.

—Sí, es como el dicho: Quien madruga, sufre por más tiempo —dijo erróneamente Chris— Bien, a lo que vamos el re… esperen, ¿No hace falta alguien aquí?

—Gwen y Duncan —respondió Tyler, y efectivamente, la gótica y el punk estaban ausentes.

Chris rodó los ojos. Se suponía, que por regla debía de anunciar el desafío cuando todos los concursantes estuvieran presentes, y, aunque ya se había saltado varias veces esa normativa, ahora mismo era muy pronto como para ser "Ilegal".

—Pues busquen a esos idiotas, no pienso… —Chris se interrumpió al escuchar, no uno, sino varios sonidos de alguien besuqueándose con otro alguien, y no, por increíble que se oyera, no se trataban de Geoff y Bridgette, o de Sam y Dakota.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Cody con curiosidad, caminando hasta el lugar donde se encontraba los extraños sonidos. Los demás le siguieron, y quedaron sorprendidos, al ver la escena. Gwen y Duncan, besándose obviamente, pero con la chica sentada en una mesa, mientras el punk, se abría paso entre sus piernas, y se acariciaban… tal vez demasiado.

**—… —Courtney estaba en el confesionario, totalmente paralizada pero con un tic nervioso en el ojo, mientras partía por la mitad el palo de una escoba. Esto, ya repasaba el límite de lo insano. **

—Ejem, ejem —tosió falsamente Alejandro, para llamar la atención de la pareja, la cual, al ver que lo estaban viendo, no solo veinte y pico de estudiantes, sino millones de telespectadores, se separaron de inmediato, Gwen roja como un tomate, y Duncan como si no le hubiera pasado nada.

—Bonita sha-escena, ¿En, viejo? —preguntó Lightning, arqueando una ceja. Gwen se puro más roja inclusive y trató de acomodarse un poco la ropa.

**—¡Todo esto es culpa de Duncan! —se desahogó, frustrada— Insistió que la biblioteca estaría vacía pues nadie entra nunca hay, y… ¿Qué pasó? Claro, debí suponer que la mala suerte siempre nos acompaña. **

—Ajá, si —Duncan rodó los ojos— Ni que fuéramos los últimos, deben ser que ellos, y ellos —señaló primero a Zoey y Mike, y luego a Goff y Bridgette— No hacen lo mismo a espaldas de otros equipos.

En eso, Mike y Zoey se sonrojaron, se miraron por un instante, y luego voltearon a otra parte, aun más rojos. La verdad es que no se le había pasado por la mente aquello, consideraban llevar las cosas con calma. Mientras, Bridgette pareció haberse acordado algo.

**—¡Por Dios! Se supone que ayer en la noche, Geoff y yo… — **

—¡Ey, Ey! —llamó la atención de Chris, algo ofendido por sentirse ignorado— ¿Recuerdan que están aquí por un desafío?

—Oh, cierto… Vamos Chris, dime el reto para poderlo ganar con mis sorprendentes habilidades deportivas —se entusiasmó Tyler, doblando su brazo e intentando sacar musculo, pero en realidad solo hizo que se hundiera— Eh, estoy algo agarrotado después de haber hecho varias barras, eso es, jeje.

Se excusó apenado, escondiendo sus brazos, hasta que de repente una bolsa le pegó de lleno en la cara. Tyler cayó, desmayado, y a su lado, estaba la bolsita, llena con pequeños banderines y las siglas C.A en ellos.

—EL RETO DE HOY… —dijo Chris, lentamente, para que le prestaran atención— será armar su propio horario.

—Pensé que no íbamos a… —Y Katie cayó de espaldas, por la bolsa lanzada por Chris, con los banderines con D.M en ellos.

—¡Katie! —dijo Sadie, dándole aire a su amiga, antes de que Chris le lanzará una bolsa extra, las de los pupilos, a ellas.

El anfitrión se limpió las manos, pensando en que era una lástima que no hubiera suficiente bolsas para dejarlos a todos inconscientes. Después miró a los demás, como retando a que alguien dijera algo. Ni una palabra salió los labios de los estudiantes, y Chris sonrió, satisfecho. Caminó hasta detrás del escritorio donde estaba una pizarra, con materias escrita en ella.

—dieciséis materias, cuatro equipos, cuatro materias por equipo —sonrió Chris, mientras tomaba una bolsita extra y todo el mundo intentaba esconderse de él— Hay un salón designado para cada materia que les toque, irán a ese salón, harán el mini reto, pondrán un banderín y luego partirán al siguiente salón. El primer equipo que lo logre, pasara tres días en el salón de los prefectos, los siguientes dos no recibirán nada, pero al menos no tendrán que despedirse de un jugador como el ultimo equipo que llegue. Bien, ¿Alguna duda?

Varios, alzaron las manos.

—¿Podrías darnos nuestras bolsa? —preguntó Zoey, y Chris sonrió, a punto de lanzársela a la cara, hasta que Andrés logro tomarla con agilidad.

—Bien, ahora que se acerque un miembro de cada equipo y tomé su materia —dijo Chris, extendiendo una última bolsita. En eso se acercaron Scott, Trent, Dawn, y Geoff, viendo cada uno su papel— Bien, ¿Listos? ¡Váyanse de aquí!

—¿Y dónde queda el salón de…?

—¡Dije váyanse!

Los cuadernos salieron disparados hacia la puerta, justo a tiempo de que los demás equipos quedaran, literalmente, atorados en ella.

Cody miró a Scott mientras corrían.

—¿A dónde hay que ir? —preguntó mientras los demás seguían al pelirrojo. Este rodó los ojos, pero como era imposible llevarlos a otro salón, puesto que pronto se darían cuenta que no era el del reto, o que tomaran el papel ellos mismos y lo leyeron, decidió decir la verdad.

—Salón de historia, ¡Andando! —

.

—¡Lengua! ¡Lengua! ¿Deberíamos cortarnos la lengua y dárselas al salón como tributo, no? ¡Algo así debe ser nuestro reto! —dijo Izzy, mientras saltaba tal monito de aquí para allá. Bridgette y Dakota se miraron preocupadas.

—¿Pero, como nos besaríamos? —se traumatizó Owen, e Izzy salto a su espalda, enredando sus piernas en cuello de él, agachándose y besándolo.

—¡Serán las lenguas de los otros! Las de Izzy y Gran O' estarán a salvo —dijo, riendo.

—Hola, ¿Podemos sha-seguir? —preguntó Lightning, rodando los ojos y comenzando a correr.

.

El equipo de los lápices, por sorprendente que sonara, había llegado primero, claro, porque Leshawna había tomado el spray de Anee Marie y corrido con el hasta llegar al salón, la italiana, mientras perseguía a Leshwana, se había llevado a todos por el medio. A la final tomó su spray, mirando con odio a Leshawna.

—Te costara caro esto —le dijo, amenazadoramente, pero ella no hizo mucho caso, mirando al pasante que estaba en el salón de física, esperándolos.

—Bien, chico… ¿Qué tienes acá? —preguntó y el pasante le entregó un sobre. La morena lo abrió e hizo una mueca, luego miró a su equipo— ¿Alguien sabe cuál es el peso en toneladas de la tierra?

Silencio…

De repente, Lindsay alzó la mano.

—¿Qué son toneladas? —

—¿No es lo que ve mi mamá a la tres de la tarde?

—Esas son telenovelas, Geoff —le dijo Zoey. Leshawna se golpeó la frente.

.

—¿¡Cincuenta lagartijas!? —gritó furiosa Heather, al saber el reto que le tocaban. Ella y su equipo se encontraban otra vez en el gimnasio, y para su desgracia, en vez de pasante, era el chef quien los vigilaba.

—Como me escuchaste, y debido a que Katie y Sadie no están deberán hacer sus lagartijas también —sonrió malévolamente el chef, mientras todos miraban feo a Heather, la responsable de dejar al par de chicas en la biblioteca.

—Ey, que los demás equipos hubiera hecho lo mismo —dijo, defendiéndose y los demás no pudieron no darle la razón, es que sinceramente: ellas eran una pesadas.

—Da igual, yo haré esas lagartijas, eso no será nada —rodó los ojos Duncan, quitándole importancia, y apoyando sus manos en el suelo, comenzando hacerlas. Los demás le miraron sorprendidos por su buena condición física, hasta que un silbato del chef le hizo reaccionar.

—¡Ustedes igual me deben cincuenta, estorbos! —le exigió, y los demás, casi con ganas de llorar, posaron sus manos también en el piso.

.

—Acá y allá, escuchan la cascada, jóvenes hierbas —recitó Bridgette, según como le había dado las notas Trent.

—Canto lejano de ruiseñor. El día de hoy también llega a su ocaso —dijo Alejandro, con su sexy voz latina, derritiendo a la pasante que ahí estaba.

—Al oscurecerse el monte, arrebata el granate a las hojas del arce—dijo Dakota, maravillándose por las letras de esa oración.

—Lluvia de prime… primo… vera —intentó leer Lightning, sin entender un cuerno de lo que decía, Gwen se estresó y le quitó el papel de las manos.

—Lluvia de primavera, ¡pobre de aquel que nada escribe! —dijo, rodando los ojos y mirando con suficiencia al deportista, quien se cruzó de brazos.

**—Ni que decir cursis poemas fuera sha-importante para Lighthing —**

—Cae la luna, rápida es la marea: alba de estío. —terminó Trent, con tranquilidad.

La pasante se maravilló, encantada por los haikus creados por el guitarrista del grupo, y embriagada por la mirada penetrante y perfecta voz de Alejandro, no pudo más que chillar que habían pasado el resto de lengua. Al final, el latino le dio el banderín y besó su mano antes de irse, hacia el próximo salón, el de arte.

—Menos mal que tenemos a Trent en el equipo, si no hubiéramos tardando haciendo eso haikus —dijo Owen, contento.

—Sí, buen trrrrabajo, compañerrrrro —dijo Tatiana, palmeando su espalda.

—No es nada, siempre hago mis canciones y estoy acostumbrado a hacer versos o rimas, los haikus no tienen nada de eso, solo hay que contar las silabas —sonrió Trent, algo apenado.

—Yo creo que es algo impresionante —opinó Dakota. Trent sonrió.

.

—ciento cuarenta y tres, ciento cuarenta y siete… —dijo Duncan con gran esfuerzo, intentando seguir con el ritmo arduo que había tenido desde el principio, pero ahora estaba cansado, sudado y con los músculos agarrotados, después de todo, hacer ciento cincuenta lagartijas no era cosa fácil.

Frente a él estaba el chef, quien vigilaba que hiciera bien el ejercicio, y descansando en el piso estaban Heather, Mike, y Dj, quienes ya habían terminado su reto. Lo que eran Cameron, Harold, Dawn, y Melanie seguían con lo suyo.

—¡Cincuenta! —dijeron Melanie y Dawn al mismo tiempo, felices de finalmente haber acabado.

—Veinti… veinti… veinticua…

—¡Hazlo ya! —le exigió Heather enojada, a Harold que ya le comenzaban a temblar los brazos por el esfuerzo.

—¡Ciento cincuenta! —terminó finalmente Duncan, satisfecho de sí mismo, intentó levantarse del suelo, pero sus piernas no respondieron y cayó brutalmente al piso.

—Todavía falta Cameron, tienes oportunidad de descansar —sonrió malévolamente el chef, al ver como el pequeño chico intentaba levantar su propio peso entre sus frágiles manos.

—D… Dos… —dijo apenas, haciendo que todo el equipo gimiera en desesperación.

.

El equipo de los Cuadernos corría, recién saliendo del aura de historia, todos llenos de polvo, moho, y hojas amarillentas de libros sueltas por doquier.

—De por si odio la historia, pero esto es crueldad, viejos, ¡Crueldad! —dijo Sam, con un tic nervioso en el ojo, mientras los demás asentían.

—Oh, vamos, no estuvo tan mal —dijo Sierra.

—Claro, porque el reto fue responder preguntas, todas, sobre Chris Mclean —reclamó Noah, rodando los ojos— "¿Qué marca de gel usa para el cabello?" "¿Usa bóxer o tanga?" "¿En qué año ganó su primer grami?" "¿Cómo se llama su osito de peluche?" El colmo fue esa maqueta tamaño natural.

—Insisto, no nos fue mal —sonrió Sierra, mientras veía a Cody correr, más que nada, su trasero— Por cierto, B, fue buen toque hacer esos propulsores bajo sus manos, ¡Nos dieron puntos extra por eso!

—…Si, como sea, al menos ya pasamos el primer reto y dejamos el maldito banderín, ahora, ¡Andando! —exigió Jo, tan mandona como siempre— ¡El salón de música nos espera!

.

**—Jo se equivocaba en algo, jeje —se rió Scott, mientras sacaba de su bolsillo el banderín correspondiente.**

**.**

**—Muy bien, quiero aclarar un par de cosas: Primero, la pregunta de que si uso tanga o bóxer no fue aprobada por mí, y segundo… ¡No tengo un oso de peluche! ¡Es un perro! Digo… —Chris no encontró como emendar el error.**

.

—¡Cincuenta! —chilló finalmente Cameron, para alegría del equipo. El de lentes estaba realmente alegre, ¡Primera vez que hacía lagartijas! Con ayuda de Dj que lo jalaba y bajaba, pero igual ¡Las había hecho!

.

El equipo de los lápices era el más atrasado de los cuatro, nadie sabía el porqué. Quizás porque en comparación le había tocado el reto más "difícil", tal vez porque en su equipo no estaban los más colaborativos, léanse como Justin o Anne Marie, o los más listos, que no era por señalar a nadie, pero Ezequiel se sacaba los mocos de la nariz… otra vez, y Geoff, bueno, él era un buen amigo… ni que hablar de Lindsay. Lo que significaba que Andrés, Zoey, y Leshowna eran los únicos que buscaban las respuesta entre millones y millones de libros.

—¡No encuentro nada! ¡Esto es imposible! —dijo Leshawna, explotando, casi literalmente. Su cabello se había esponjado y ahora parecía la combinación entre un león y un payaso.

Zoey mientras tanto estaba que se ponía a llorar.

—¡Encontré la respuesta! —chilló Andres, apareciendo entre los libros, con un pesado ejemplar entre las manos. Parecía estar delirando un poco y se reía a cada tanto— ¡Primero, la tierra no tiene peso ya que él no ejerce fuerza contra ningún cuerpo! Lo que se busca es la masa, que en toneladas es igual ..

Al final Andrés calló riendo quizás, algo desquiciado, con los ojos desorbitados, tanto así, que daba miedo.

**—Es por eso, que yo nunca en mi vida he abierto un libro —dijo Justin, con aires de superioridad— nunca se sabe lo que esas cosas te pueden provocar. **

**—Bien, quiero aclarar que es raro en mí que yo pierda el control, solo que… vamos, ¿Quién no se ha descontrolado en física? No es que esté loco ni nada así, jeje —Dijo Andrés, sonriendo nerviosamente. **

El pasante dijo que podían irse, y así lo hizo el equipo, aunque tres de diez estuvieran cansados ya. Eva tomó las riendas del equipo y los fue guiando según al número del aula que decía allí, curiosamente no decía que materia era.

—¡Ya llegamos! —dijo con voz autoritaria, y abrió la puerta de una patada, volteó a ver a su equipo y se dio cuenta que faltaba Lindsay y Anne Marie —¿Y el par de idiotas?

—¿Qué? —Geoff volteó a ver y se dio cuenta de quienes faltaba, se rascó la cabeza— ¡Oh, cierto! Dijeron que iban al baño pues tenían que retocarse el maquillaje.

—¿Es en serio? —dijo Leshawna, con las manos en las caderas— ¿Qué pasa si la necesitamos en este reto?

—La materia de este reto es química, una formula orgánica con ramificaciones cuaternarias —dijo el pasante, mientras se limaba las uñas, sin mucho interés a la situación, el solo querían que le dieran sus créditos extras, pues ellos, ni dinero recibían.

—Eto… bien, la verdad que no la necesitaremos muchos —dijo Zoey— ¿Alguien sabe de química?

Y el silenció reinó una vez más en el equipo.

.

—…Esto nos ha tocado muy sencillo, demasiado —arqueó una ceja Gwen, ¿Hacer una pintura, en serio? Eso lo podría hacer ella hasta con los ojos vendados.

—Mi bisabuelo era un gran pintor, en realidad fue el verdadero creador de la Monalisa, pero Da vinci… —como siempre, nadie le hizo caso a Staci.

Trent sonrió mientras tomaba un lienzo en blanco y lo ponía sobre un atril.

—No hay que subestimar a la buena suerte —dijo el chico— además, si después de esto nos toca un reto más difícil, será mejor adelantarnos todos lo posible en los fáciles para ganar tiempo.

—Así se habla, todo tomen un lienzo y a pintar… y no Izzy, no puedes pintar con una dinamita —dijo Alejandro, arrancándole la dinamita a la pelirroja y lazándola por la ventana.

—No dejan que Izzy se divierta —bufó la chica.

.

—Al fin, algo que me gusta —dijo Courtney rodando los ojos, estando en medio de la sala de música, que estaba llena a rebosar con instrumentos de percusión, de cuerdas, o de aire… todos oxidados o rotos. La chica sonrió— Bien, ¿Qué hay que hacer? ¿Cantar, bailar, quizás improvisar un poco? Les recuerdo que en el top 10 de gira mundial quede de segunda mejor cantante y…

—Si, a lo mejor hubiera quedado primera si supieras cerrar la boca y escuchar —le cortó Scott, a lo que Courtney frunció el ceño.

—Harán una canción, con baile y vestuario, un chico y una chica, al azar… Ey, no me culpen: Ordenes de Chris —se defendió el chico, alzando las manos en son de paz. Metió una mano en una bolsa sonde estaba los nombres del equipo, y sacó dos papelitos, miró al equipo y se encogió en su asiento— Por favor, no me maten.

—¡Dilo ya, canalla! —exigió Jo, amenazándolos con el puño. El pasante se encogió debajo de la mesa, lanzando el papelito al aire, el cual lo agarró Sierra. Esta lo abrió esperando que fueran ella y Cody, pero los nombres que aparecían le sorprendieron.

—Brick y Jo —dijo la morena, mirando al par de chicos, que tenían los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—¿Qué? ¡No es justo! —reclamó Courtney, comenzado a pisotear el suelo de la rabia.

.

—Aquí está el aula de cocina —dijo Cameron, viendo la cocina a gas, los múltiples utensilios, y la comida— ¿Saben? Yo pensaba que las películas exageraban un poco con las distintas aulas que habían en una preparatoria, pero debo de admitir que estoy gratamente sorprendido…

—¡A callar, mocoso! —gritó el chef, mientras salía detrás de una repisa, haciendo que Cameron se asustara, saltara y callera de espaldas sobre Melanie.

—Auch… —dijo la chica, gimoteando.

—¿No estabas hace rato en el gimnasio? —preguntó Mike arqueando una ceja, viendo como el chef llevaba un uniforme de cocinero… y no, no es que utilizaba siempre, sino uno de esos que usaban las mujeres en las preparatorias: Un vestido azul, algo corto, con medias blancas largas, zapatos, delantal blanco y redecilla para el pelo.

—¡Falta personal y me pusieron a trabajar como pasante de nuevo!, ¿Algún problema con eso? —preguntó el chef mientras amenazaba al chico con una espátula. Mike negó con la cabeza y se refugió detrás de DJ, quien no estaba mucho mejor— Bien, gusanos… el reto de aquí es hacer una tarta especial.

—…¿Solo eso? —pregunto Heather, escéptica. Heather en eso, se tuvo que agachar, justo a tiempo, porque si no el cuchillo que había lanzado el chef, en vez de quedar clavado en la pared, hubiera sido incrustado en su cráneo.

—No hay problema con eso, es más, tenemos al perfecto chico para el trabajo —dijo como si nada Duncan, señalando donde estaba DJ. EL chef sonrió.

—¿Estás seguro? —Duncan volteó a ver, y se dio cuenta que el grandote se había desmayado, porque aunque el cuchillo no lo hubiera ni rozado, él era el que había estado al lado de Heather.

—Bueno… ¿Alguien de aquí sabe cocinar? —preguntó Mike, a su grupo. En eso, varios levantaron la mano— Este… no cuenta comida para microondas o comida mutante.

Y las manos se bajaron.

.

—Jo, vamos… ¡Sal! —decía Sierra, jalando el brazo de la rubia, que no se atrevía a salir detrás del vestidor donde estaba.

—¡Que no pienso usar tal ridiculez en público!

—Yo aún puedo participar, soy una gran cantante, mi voz y mí…

—¡Que no! —hicieron todos callar a Courtney.

Brick, en cambio suspiró, mientras se miraba al espejo que estaba detrás de él. Sam (que había aprendido varios consejos de moda, gracias a Dakota) le había indicado que ponerse, pero la verdad es que estaba apenado por utilizar esas cosas, ¡Él era un militar de alto rango! ¡No un actor de cuarta! Además que, claro, el azul nunca le había sentado bien por el color de su piel.

—¡Jo, vamos! —insistió Sierra una vez más, hasta que la rubia le arrojó una cepillo que le dio justo en la frente a la pelimorada, haciéndole caer inconsciente.

**—De todas maneras, será mejor acostumbrarme a esta ropa… pues creo que será la última que usare en mi vida —dijo Brick, suspirando. **

.

Gwen le estaba dando las últimas pinceladas a su arte. Había imitado un poco la técnica de Van Goh, más su propio toque personal, pero a la final estaba poco satisfecha con su trabajo.

—Pst, Gwen, ¿Qué te parece? —le preguntó Bridgette, volteando su cuadro hacia ella. En el solo era una ola, pintada fuera de la línea, y un muñeco de palitos encima. Gwen miró incomoda a Bridgette.

—Eto…

—Lo sé, nunca he sido buena pintando —rió la rubia. Después suspiró, Gwen se dio cuenta de ese detalle, le iba a preguntar que le pasaba cuando…

—¡Bada-bim, bada-bum, Caleidoscopio ya llegó! —gritó Izzy, de repente. ¡Ey! Había pasado mucho tiempo quieta, y su equipo necesitaba más adrenalina, ella con mucho gusto se lo iba a dar. Salió al aire, portando en sus brazos y piernas distintos tubos de pinturas, a puntos de ser accionados.

El equipo, se dio cuenta de las intenciones de la pelirroja, y dejando prudentemente sus pinceles y demás se fueron alejando y escondiendo de Izzy, quien cada vez, reía más fuerte.

—Viejo, ¿Qué hacemos? —preguntó Trent.

—¡Owen, habla con ella! —le ordenó Gwen.

—Mi tatarabuelo…

—¡Ya callen todos! —ordenó Alejandro— Bien, desde aquí, Izzy no nos ve, yo creo que si las emboscamos…

—Y sedamos… —sugirió Dakota, al ver como Izzy saltaba y se colgaba de cabeza en la lámpara y se balanceaba.

—No descartemos esa posibilidad. —asintió el latino— Bien, creo que podremos atraparla.

—Bien, a la una, a las dos, y a las…

.

—Bien, creo que la preparación está lista… dije creo —dijo Dawn, dudosa, arqueando una ceja y viendo el bol que había estado revolviendo unos veinte minutos.

Como Dj estaba inconsciente había tenido que improvisar, y entre los conocimientos de Cameron, que lo único que había preparado en su vida había sido un platillo mutante, y los de Duncan, que la única vez que había cocinado algo en su vida había tenido un seis de diez, habían logrado una especie de "mezcla" ya que masa para torta, no parecía.

—Como sea, solo métanlo en el horno y ya —rodó los ojos Heather, mientras Melanie obedecía.

—Saben, yo creo que no lo hicimos tan mal —sonrió Mike, intentando animar al equipo.

—Yo aún dudo que la mezcla para torta incluya bistec, tres kilos de levadura, salami, leche, cambur, un kilo de azúcar y orégano —se rascó la cabeza Harold.

.

—¡Oh, por favor! —exigió Leshawna al chico los vigilaba, que estaba entre la puerta y ellos— ¡Déjanos sacar un condenado libro! ¡No podemos hacer esa estúpida formula de la nada!

—Lo siento, las instrucciones de Chris fueron no dejar pasar al equipo que viniera —se encogió de hombros el pasante— resuélvanlo ustedes mismos.

—Vaya, ¡Que útil! —dijo Zoey sarcásticamente.

.

Jo, quien sabe cómo y porque, salió finalmente del vestuario, roja como nunca, y con un vestido rosa, como de princesa. Los chicos se quedaron con la boca abierta, ¿La marimacho vistiendo algo… Femenino? En eso, la sorpresa de Scott se transformó en una sonrisa; un segundo después, se estaba carcajeando en el piso, o por lo menos hizo eso, hasta que Jo le partió un reflector en la cabeza.

—¡Ey, tendrás que pagar eso! —le dijo el camarógrafo.

—Vamos, Jo, ignora a Scott y solo haz lo que tienes que hacer —le animó Sam, mostrando su pulgar en alto. Jo ya iba a por el cuándo, de repente las luces se apagaron y un solo foco se alumbró en el medio, donde estaba Brick, luciendo su traje que dejó sorprendida a Jo.

El militar vestido de príncipe caminó hasta la rubia, tomó su mano, y sonriendo como podía (Porque por dentro se moría de la pena), separó sus labios para cantar, y… un horroroso chillido salió.

**—Ok, menos mal que este tipo no estuvo en Gira Mundial, si no… nos deja sordos a todos —reclamó Noah, sobándose el oído. **

Jo estaba entre… la risa y la muerte. Brick estaba inspirando, cantando una letra que ni se entendía por los gritos, haciendo una coreografía que solo podía competir con de lo ridículo con el **_Oppan_** **_Gangnam_** Style. Seguramente se hubiera carcajeado, si no fuera porque ella lo seguía a todas partes y le estaba cantando técnicamente en el oído.

—¡Jo, canta! —exigió Courtney a la chica. La rubia negó con la cabeza, ¡No iba a hacer el ridículo como Brcik!— ¡O lo haces o perdemos esto!

Jo suspiró. Si no fuera porque amaba tanto ganar. Separó sus labios y…

**—Bien, ahora si quedé oficialmente sordo —se quejó Noah. **

.

—¡Izzy, quieta! ¡Dije quieta! —intentaba detenerle Dakota, hasta que la pelirrosa le manchó con pintura azul— ¡Ah! ¡Esto es Praga!

—Vamos, Caleidoscopio, ¡Ven por favor! —se arrodilló Owen, frente a Izzy, esta ladeó la cabeza y sonriendo, le vació un balde de pintura morada— …debí suponer que esto pasaría.

Los demás, intentaba sujetar a la loca. Mientras que Gwen, Tatiana, Trent e increíblemente, Lightning habían caído rendidos por intentar atrapar a Izzy, Bridgette y Alejandro estaban a punto de atraparla.

—¡Aquí…!

—¡Vamos! —dijeron ambo al mismo tiempo, cayendo un sobre el otro, pero atrapando a Izzy al fin de cuentas. La pelirroja trataba de soltarse, mientras reía y gruñía ferozmente, pero al menos, ya estaba quieta. Poco a poco se fue tranquilizando más y más, hasta que finalmente se durmió, acurrucada tal perrito.

—Aw, después de tanto jugar se cansó —se enterneció Owen sobándole la cabeza Izzy, a tientas claro, porque aún tenía el pote de pintura.

—Eh chicos, creo que tenemos un sha-problema —dijo Lishthning, señalando los cuadros que ellos habían estado haciendo, todos, machando de pinturas y arruinados.

—¡Vamos! ¡Nos va a tomar una media horrrrra rrrrrepetirrr todo eso! —dijo Tatiana, desanimada.

—¡Uf! Será mejor no entrar en ese baño por dentro de una hora, más o menos —rió el pasante, mientras se terminaba se secar las manos. Pero dejó caer la toalla al ver el desastre que era la habitación.

—Este… —intentó explicarse Dakota.

.

Brick y Jo seguían haciendo el ridículo, como elocuentemente había pensado Noah. El y el resto de su equipo veían la escena, con los oídos tapados, esperando que el tiempo terminara. Sierra y Scott seguían inconscientes, hasta que segundos después, el pelirrojo fue abriendo un ojo.

**—Debo de agradecerles al par de idiotas, me salvaron de caer en coma —dijo Scott, con falso tono amable— Si no hubiera cantado tan estruendosamente, no me hubieran obligado a moverme y taparme los oídos, de verdad, se los agradezco —dijo, sonriendo desagradablemente.**

—Solo tres segundos más de tortura, solo tres… —decía el pasante, meciéndose para atrás y hacia delante. Por desgracia él no podía hace la misma gracia que los demás, y fue un gran alivio para él, cuando el reloj dio "00:00"— ¡Al fin, tomen su próximo reto y váyanse de aquí!

—¡SI! —dijo animadamente Cody, abriendo el sobre y leyendo la siguiente aula— ¡Chicos, vámonos a mecánica!

—¡Brick, Jo, muévanse! —les exigió Courtney al par de chicos, que seguían bailando y dizque cantando. De repente Brick se dio cuenta que solo quedaban ellos tres en la sala (el, jo y Courtney) y dejó caer a la rubia.

—¿Eh, se terminó? Vamos, pues —dijo como si nada, caminando hacia la puerta. Jo frunció el ceño, agarrando un carrete de hilo, pensando en ahorcar a Brick con él por dejarle caer. Luego suspiró, sabía, muy, muy, muy, muy pero muuuuuuuuuuy en el fondo, que ella no sería capaz de lastimar al soldado… no directamente al menos.

**—Bueno, ahora que estoy sola, tengo que hacer algo que quería desde que inició esto—dijo Jo, algo sonrojada, y de repente, se arrancó el vestido rosa, dejándose la ropa que siempre traía. Sonrió, satisfecha—ah Mucho mejor. **

.

—Oigan, ¿No huelen a quemado? —preguntó de pronto Cameron a los demás muchachos, que estaban buscando que picar por las alacenas, sabiendo que en la cena la comida del chef era lo que iba a tener.

.

En eso, llegaron Lindsay y Anne Marie, la primera soplándose las uñas que estaban recién pintadas, y la segunda terminando de cepillarse su cabello.

—Eso es, bebe —dijo Anne Marie —ya sé, ya sé, te hacía falta tu dosis diaria de fijador de cabello, ya te mejoraras, tranquilo.

—¿Dónde _peeeee_ estaban? —dijo una censurada Eva.

—Hoooooola, ¿Qué acaso no ves mi cabello? —dijo la morena, a lo que Eva casi se abalanzó contra Anne Marie, enfurecida.

—Da igual, no nos hacían mucha falta aquí —dijo Justin viéndose al espejo.

—¿Y tú sí?

—¡Ya cállense! Intento resolver esto —dijo Zoey, mirando con el ceño fruncido la pizarra, como si la respuesta fuera a aparecer de la nada. La verdad es que estaba estresada, y aunque intentara tranquilizarse, la presencia de Anne Marie no ayudaba mucho, además que, ya estaba cansada.

Mientras tanto, Lindsay se acercaba a la pizarra, con aire un poco atontando a leer el reto que allí estaba. Después miró al supervisor, que se encontraba quitándose algo en los dientes, pero apartando el obvio amarillento de lo mismo, se fijó en la pálida y casi traslucida piel, le hacía falta una buena capa de bronceador, quizás no como el de Anne Marie, algo más claro, como el color que ella utilizaba…

—¡Listo! —gritó Anne Marie de repente, y al voltear notó como la morena ya parecía con la pizarra escrita. El pasante dijo que habían pasado, y antes de entregarle el sobre, se preguntó cómo demonio alguien como ella había resuelto algo que se suponía, se veía en la universidad.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste, vieja? —preguntó Geoff, sin poder caber de la sorpresa. Anne Marie se cruzó de brazos, con sobre potencia.

—Esa es la fórmula que aparece en mi aerosol para el cabello, lo he comprado tantas veces que me lo grabado —dijo, como si nada. El equipo no cabía en su asombro, hasta que de repente, Zoey fue la que se recuperó y quitándole el sobre a Lindsay (A la que se lo habían entregado), lo rasgó y lo leyó.

Su cara no tenía nombre.

—¿Algebra, en serio? —suplicó, consternada.

.

—…¡Maravilloso! —chilló el pasante ante el desastre que había hecho Izzy en el salón, con las pinturas— Veo lo que quisieron lograr, un trabajo en conjunto, ¿eh? De verdad fue ingenioso usar el salón como su propio lienzo, ¡Les felicito, chicos!

—Este… —Bridgette no hallaba que decir.

—¡Porrrr supuesto que fue nuestrrra idea desde el prrrincipio! —dijo de repente Tatiana, tapando a Bridgette que se notaba demasiado ansiosa como para mentir. En eso Staci agregó:

—Claro, mi primo tercero ha hecho muchas esculturas con cualquier cosa que encuentre, siempre me ha dado consejos y maneras de hacer pinturas dimensionalmente —dijo, muy segura de sí misma. El pasante estaba maravillado.

.

**—Quien diría que la chachara de Staci un día nos serviría de algo —dijo Dakota, levemente sorprendida. **

.

—Pobre, pobre Cameron —dijo Dawn, genuinamente preocupada por su amigo, mientras veía como dejaban la aula de cocina atrás, con un Cameron y Dj desmayados.

—Si, quien diría que la torta que hicimos le caería tan mal —dijo Melanie, jugando nerviosa con las mangas de su swetter— y no puedo creer que el chef nos haya mandado a comerla a uno de nosotros.

Ambas chicas suspiraron, afligidas. Como si el desastre de la receta no hubiera sido el colmo, cuando habían sacado el pastel, este estaba más quemado que la propia palabra, y cuando él había visto la tarta, sonrió y dijo que uno debía comerla, _toda_. Como nadie daba un paso hacia delante, Melanie había sugerido hacerlo al azar, sacando una pajilla, la más corta, comería la tarta.

Y obviamente la suerte no había estado de lado de Cameron.

Llegaron al salón de biología, y Heather entró de primera con carácter autoritario.

.

**—Ya hemos perdidos a cuatro miembros, es obvio que mi equipo no puede estar sin que alguien los controle, ¿Verdad? —decía la asiática.**

**.**

En el salón no había supervisor, solo un reproductor de DVD conectado a un televisor grande. La chica fue hacia él, donde tenía un letrerito que decía "Préndeme" y al hacerlo, se arrepintió al instante:

Sangre, gritos, dolor, gemidos, objetos cortantes, y en letras bien grandes y remarcada el título del video aparecía "El milagro del nacimiento"

—Oh, mierda… ¿Otra vez? —dijo Duncan, queriendo salir del salón, pero estaba trancado, así que estaban ellos y la agonizante mujer que gritaba que sacaron de una vez al niño.

.

El equipo de los cuadernos salía, una vez más, triunfantes del aula: Mecánica. Vamos, si su equipo no hubiera tenid lo mejor hubiera sido más difícil, peor con el moreno en el grupo, solo hacía falta echarse aire mientras el construía un "algo".

Así que solo les aguardaba un último reto, que se realizaría en el patio. Cuando llegaron estaba el pasante atado al asta de la bandera, mientras al menos diez niños como de cinco años reían y hacían bromas a su alrededor. El pasante parecía estar sufriendo, mientras no paraba de repetir: "Niños, niños por todas partes", y reaccionó muy poco cuando Scott le metió un golpe en la mejilla.

—¿EH? Distraigan… ¡Distraigan a esos niños del demonio! Ese… ¡Ese es el reto! —dijo el pasante, atemorizado para luego salir corriendo despavorido.

Cody arqueó una ceja, ¿Qué tanto podía hacer esos críos? De repente, uno de ellos se dio cuenta de la presencia de los adolescentes, pues les advirtió a los demás niños:

—¡Miren, comida! —gritó el que parecía ser el líder, hacia el equipo de los cuadernos. Estos se miraron, y acto seguido, rompieron a correr con el grupo de niñitos persiguiéndoles.

.

—Bien, nunca en mi vida tendré hijos —dijo Heather saliendo de Salud, gravemente traumada y con múltiples escalofríos recorriendo su cuerpo. Algo así estaba Melanie, salvo que parecía tener ganas de llorar y las más tranquila era Dawn aunque estuviera inclusive más pálida de lo habitual.

—Ya niñitas, ni que hubiera sido tanto —rodó los ojos Duncan, pues la segunda vez de haber visto el video del nacimiento no le había afectado tanto como la primera, tomando en cuenta que aquella vez se había desmayado y todo.

—¡Claro, como tú no vas a soportar ese dolor! —chilló Heather.

—Es mejor ir hasta el siguiente desafío, es obvio que eso nos afectó a todo— increíblemente fue Harold quien puso el orden en el equipo, y siguiéndolo a él, fueron al último salón: biología.

.

El equipo de los lápices fueron sorprendidos con un reto de construir una casa, nada difícil para Gwen que era buena para las manualidades, ni para Dakota, a quien le encantaba decorar. Ahora mismo estaban dentro del salón de psicología, escuchando el reto que decía el pasante. A los chicos que habían estado en acción del drama y gira mundial, se había acordado brevemente de verdad o martillo (con sus correspondientes opciones de tortura) Pues el reto consistía en que uno se pondría el casco, le harían preguntas personales y dependiendo de que si era verdad o no, el casco daría una fuerte corriente eléctrica.

—Bien, ¿Quién será el valiente? —preguntó Alejandro, un poco acobardado.

—Yo lo haré, la educación que me ha dado mi familia ha sido demasiado disciplinada, y me han acostumbrado a nunca mentir —dijo Staci, saliendo entre los demás, sentándose en la silla y poniéndose el casco.

—Staci, no… —Bridgette intentó hacerle entrar en razón, pero Gwen puso una mano en su hombro.

—Mejor ella que nosotros —le dijo en el oído, y la rubia, aunque sintiéndose un poco mal por la chica gordita, debía de admitir que era mejor que fuera Staci.

.

—¿Qué rayos hacemos con esos críos? —preguntó medio desesperada Jo, subida a un murito de la pared, junto con los demás concursantes. Por suerte el murito era lo suficientemente alto para los niños-caníbales.

—Cody, tu siempre andas con dulces, ¿No tienes nada para darles? —preguntó Sam. Cody negó con la cabeza rápidamente, aunque la verdad, era que no quería compartir sus barras de chocolate con esos niños.

—¿Y si le damos tu videojuegos?

—Oh por favor, estoy en el último nivel—reclamó Sam.

—¿Qué nadie en su vida ha hecho de niñera? —exigió Courtney enojada.

—Oye, tú eres la que se la pasa haciendo esas actividades de chica desesperada por llamar la atención, no nosotros —dijo Scott, haciendo enfurecer a Courtney en el acto. Asestó un puñetazo en la cara del pelirrojo, y este se sujetó la nariz, a la vez que perdía el equilibrio y caía del murito, hacia el suelo con los niños— ¡Ah!

Los demás veían la escena, algo asustados y quizás hasta un poco mal por el pelirrojo, hasta que después acordaron que era Scott y no le dieron mucha importancia.

—Total, están entretenidos, ¿no? —dijo encogiéndose de hombros Noah.

.

—Viejo, esto es asqueroso —dijo Mike, algo asqueado al ver como Harold diseccionaba una rana como si fuera un maestro. Puede que ese chico no fuera el mas atractivo, ni gracioso, ni listo, o deportivo, tan poco el más estratega… pero cuando se trataba de disecciones siempre había sido el mejor en su salón.

.

—Vamos Staci, si dijeras la verdad no tuviera que soportar tanto dolor —le dijo Dakota, sintiendo compasión de la pobre castaña.

—Pero… ¡Estoy diciendo la verdad! —chilló Staci, antes de que otro electroshock sacudiera su cuerpo— ¡Mi tatarabuelo…!

Y así la pobre Staci seguía en la silla eléctrica, mientras los demás miembros veían con cierta compasión a las muchachas, aunque todos ellos la consideraran igual de irritante.

.

El equipo de lápices ahora técnicamente se arrastraba fuera del salón de algebra, cansado, estresado y viendo números en todas partes, y hasta Eva, las más atlética de todos, estaba agotada y no tenía ganas de correr como siempre hacía.

Llegaron al último salón, que como el salón de química no tenía nombre. Zoey ya se esperaba algo como física cuántica, ingeniera petroquímica, lenguas muertas o hasta… ¡Ingles! Eva abrió la puerta y…

Había una gran pancarta, con letras grandes y rojas que decía "¡Hora del receso!"

Tal fue la sorpresa que el equipo se quedó unos segundos pasmados, sin poderse creer lo que les había tocado, hasta que la pregunta de Ezequiel les hizo plantar los pies en el suelo.

—¿Qué es receso? —

—La palabra más maravillosa que alguien alguna vez haya creado en su vida —dijo Geoff con una sonrisa y sintiendo como sus energías regresaban a su cuerpo, de una manera revolucionaria.— ¡Hora del recreo!

.

—Yo… yo no puedo hacer esto a ningún ser vivo —dijo Dawn a la final, bajando el escalpelo y viendo con profunda lastima a la rana que se hallaba en su bandeja. Los demás se miraron desconcertados, porque sabían que por mucho que rogaran, amenazaran, chantajearan, sobornaran y volvieran a amenazar, Dawn no sería capaz de hacer la disección.

—Vamos, Dawn… ya está muerta de todos modos, ¿No? —intentó incentivarle Mike. Dawn volteó y le miró feo.

—¡Claro! Como tú no eres el que está en esa fría bandeja contra tu espalda, las extremidades atadas a cada lado, esperando que la filosa hoja de un objeto punzocortante te rebane el estomago y…

—¿Y si yo hago la disección por ella? —se ofreció Harold, mientras Mike intentaba calmar a Dawn.

—No, una disección por participante —dijo la voz impersonal del pasante.

.

—Y…¿Qué pensaban hacer antes de que Chris los secuestrara? —preguntó Sam al resto del equipo intentando sacar alguna conversación, estos los miraron lúgubremente. Estaban cansados, llenos de tierra, con el sudor recorriendo su cara y ni que hablar de la manada de niños salvajes que estaban bajo suyo; obviamente no tenían gana de socializar.

Y hablando de los niños, estaban muy callados desde hace unas horas. Voltearon a ver, y para su gran sorpresa, encontraron a los niños durmiendo por ahí, mientras Scott se hallaba en un rincón, inconsciente, pero al menos vivo… o eso parecía. Con cautela, los Cuadernos Asesinos bajaron del murito.

—Supongo que eran la hora de su siesta —trató de explicar Cody.

—Bien, creo es momento de dejar el banderín, e irnos… ¿no? —sugirió Brick entre susurros, mientras B lo apoyaba asintiendo con la cabeza. Los demás se mostraron de acuerdo, y de puntillas, temiendo despertar a esos niños con sangre demoniaca, fueron caminando hasta la entrada del colegio, o al menos fue así hasta que Courtney se dio cuenta de un detalle, de inmediato frunció el ceño y se propuso a gritar, pero después se lo pensó mejor.

—Eh, chicos… tengo que ir al baño —dijo, esperando que su excusa funcionara—Vayan corriendo ustedes, los alcanzare.

—¿Tu? ¿Dejando que alguien pasé sobre ti? —sospechó Noah.

—¡Me he aguantado todo el día! ¿O que quieres, que mi vejiga exploté? —chilló Courtney, y todo el mundo se apresuró a chitarle.

—¡Está bien, está bien! ¡Haz lo que quieras pero llega pronto! —le ordenó Jo, llevando el equipo a una dirección, mientras Courtney se iba a otra.

.

—Mira, niña… si no cortas esa rana en cuadritos yo lo haré contigo —Heather se estaba impacientando, cosas que no hacía más que enojar y poner nerviosa a Dawn, que tenía el escalpelo en la mano y miraba con lastima a la rana— ¡Ya todo lo hicimos! Y si no lo haces, créeme que la siguiente eliminada serás tú.

Dawn se le comenzaba a empañar los ojos, mientras una mitad miraba feo a Heather y la otra apuraba a Dawn.

—¡T-tu déjala en paz! —le defendió Melanie, nerviosa por responderle a Heather, luego se paró frente a Dawn— Vamos, sé que será difícil y vas con todo lo que crees, pero solo contigo… podemos ganar.

Dawn tragó duro.

.

—¡Staci, di la verdad de una vez por todas! —ordenaron los chicos, ya hartos de la mujer.

—¡Que he dicho la verdad todo este tiempo! —Staci sufrió una sacudida en ese momento, y los demás bufaron, molestos.

El pasante rodó los ojos, mientras tenía los audífonos puestos y miraba aburrido la escena. Paseó la mirada por los controles que daban los electroshock, y para su sorpresa descubrió que los botones estaban mal cuadrados: En vez de dar las descargas eléctricas cuando Staci mintiera, lo hacía cuando decía la verdad. Alarmado, miró al equipo, y miró a la máquina, una y otra vez.

—Este, chicos… ya se pueden ir, el tiempo del reto se terminó —se excusó, riendo nerviosamente, mientras corría al equipo de los Pupilos de Hanniball con las manos.

—¿En serio? —preguntó incrédula Gwen.

—¡Si, adiós! —les dijo el pasante, y los muchachos, desconcertados, se iban.

**—Ok, eso fue raro —opinó Gwen. **

.

—No me perdonaré esto nunca —decía Dawn una y otra vez, mientras ella y su equipo corrían hasta la biblioteca. La rubia tenía la cara cubierta con las manos mientras decía una y otra vez:— el universo nunca me lo personara.

—Oh, vamos… seguramente el universo… lo comprenderá —decía, no muy segura Melanie.

Duncan rodó los ojos, sin comerse ni una palabra de lo que ellas decían. Mientras el como el resto de su equipo comenzaba a divisar la puerta de la biblioteca. ¡Ah! Al final llegarían y terminarían el día, solo esperaba que no hubieran sido los últimos…

—¡Fuera de mi camino! —un chillido muy común para el punk lo hizo voltear, y justo cuando tenía una manilla en la puerta, Courtney llegó de la nada, agarró del cabello a Duncan y metiéndole una golpe contra la propia puerta, logró dejarlo desorientado. Courtney aprovechó y se metió a toda prisa al aula.

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto? —le recriminó Jo, pero Courtney satisfecha de haberle podido pegar a Duncan, no se enojó ni respondió mal, solo atinó a sentarse en una silla, totalmente agotada.

Uno segundo después, entraron los Destripadores, con un Duncan semiconsciente entre ellos.

—¿Finalmente llegaron todos? Vayas, chicos… ustedes sí que se tardan, ¡No estaba tan difícil el desafío de hoy! —los reprendió Chris mientras negaba con la cabeza. Él estaba muy cómodo, con los pies cruzados y subidos al escritorio, bebiendo una gaseosa mientras un pasante le echaba aire con un gran abanico— Díganme, ¿Se divirtieron?

—Que te den, Maclean —dijo Gwen, cansada como una muerte.

—Oh, cuidado, Gwendolyn… ustedes llegaron apenas —le recordó Chris, divertido al ver la cara de alarmados de ellos, ¿Qué acaso los sancionarían?— Oh, relájense. Total que ustedes fueron el único el equipo que mantuvo todos sus integrantes durante todo el día, están a salvo. Al igual que el equipo de los Cuadernos, que también se salvaron por pura suerte.

Ambos equipos se pusieron a celebrar, cansados pero igual de felices.

—¿Y nosotros que? —espetó Heather— No veo a Leshawna y su sequito por aquí, o sea que ganamos, ¿No?

Los pocos que quedaban, es decir Mike, Duncan, Melanie, Dawn y Harold alzaron la cara, ilusionados.

—¿Ellos? Por favor —Chris rodó los ojos, destruyéndoles las ilusiones a los chicos —fueron los primeros en llegar… ahora mismo están recibiendo un tratamiento especial contra el stress, cenando comida cinco estrella y con lo mejor del entretenimiento… a ustedes solo les toca la eliminación, que contraste de hechos, ¿No?

Rió Chris, antes de ordenarlo al pasante que le hicieron una masaje de pies.

**—¡Estoy de acuerdo con Gwen, Mclean! —explotó Duncan— ¡Que te den por mil! **

.

—Bien, aquí estamos en la segunda eliminación, la cual debo de admitir que quedó muy reñida, debido a que hubo muchos desmayados —Chris vio significativamente a Dj, Cameron, Sadie y Katie— y otros que sencillamente pusieron mucha contra al momentos de realizar el desafío.

Dawn bajó la cabeza, apenada.

**—Merezco que me echen y que el karma haga uso de mí —dijo, bastante depresiva.**

—Entonces, los que se salvan hoy son Duncan, Harold, Mike y Melanie —le entregaron a ellos cuatro, cuadernos para colorear.

**—¿Enserio? Ni mis primitas usan estas cosas —criticó Duncan, viendo el cuaderno con dibujos de mariposas. **

—Sadie, Katie, y Dj —los tres tomaron sus útiles, mientras suspiraban con alivio— Heather— Heather interiormente suspiró, mientras que por fuere tenía la misma cara frialdad de siempre— Y así queda la cosa, entre dos amigos, ambos que metieron la pata hasta el fondo hoy, y al parecer, son bastante capaces de dar el puesto por el otro, ¿Me equivoco?

Dawn y Cameron se miraron. Si, eran bastantes capaces de hacerlo, pero a pesar de todo, se quedaron callados, esperando el veredicto de Chris.

—Bien, Dawn, tu estas... — Este pareció tomarse todo el tiempo del mundo, mientras se arreglaba el cabello, se quitaba una pelusa de la camisa, se pasaba la lengua por los labios, y quien sabe porque, se cambiaba de zapatos. Cameron y Dawn compartieron otra mirada de pánico, luego de desesperación y más tarde de aburrimiento, ya hartos de tantas largas de Chris— …¡Dentro! Cameron, el autobús del terror te esperaba.

El chico suspiró mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia él. Dawn miró hacia abajo, debía sentirse triste por Cameron pero, egoístamente, también se alegraba de poder quedarse.

—Lo siento, Cameron —fue lo que le dijo, mientras el moreno subía los escalones del autobús, este le sonrió antes de que la puerta se cerrara y no le dejara despedirse.

—¡Bien, y así acaba otro capítulo del Total Drama School of Horror! ¿Qué pasará en el siguiente? ¿Heather logrará botar a sus víctimas electas? ¿Recuperara Dawn su humor? ¿Se dará cuanta el equipo de los cuadernos que Scott intenta sabotearlos… de nuevo? ¿Anne Marie se despegara su aerosol? ¡Averígüenlo, en la próxima trasmisión, y en su canal de siempre! ¡Nos vemos!

* * *

**Votos: **

**Heather: Mike, Dawn, Cameron **

**Cameron: Melanie, Katie, Sadie y DJ **

**Dawn: Heather, Duncan, Harold**

* * *

**¡Y aquí está el capitulo 3! Que como ven, fue bastante larguito Créanme, cuando estaba a mitad de cap me preguntaba a cada tanto cuanto faltaba para decir "fin" xD Pero bueno, fueron 16 mini retos, donde a pesar de que no los dije todos, al menos expliqué de que se trataba.. ¡no se quejen! ¿Saben lo difícil que es pensar en 16 materias? ¿o pensar en los siguientes 38 desafíos? D: si ya sé, es mi culpa por meter a todos esos xD **

**Bien, aquí vimos algunas cosas importantes que podrían seguir para capítulos posteriores, ustedes verán si las captan o no, ojo, que aquí hay mas pistas que en el cap anterior xD**

**Eto, tengo una idea para el siguiente capitulo, pero falta desarrollara bastante, pero bueno, si todo sale bien, a lo mejor la historia finalmente tenga un poco de terror... al estilo total drama, claro está xD **

**Pregunta para el siguiente cap: De los antagonistas que ha tenido el show (Heather, Alejandro, Courtney. Justin y Scott) ¿Quien crea haya sido el peor villano? **

**Si mas que decir, nos vemos xD**


End file.
